Do The Shuffle
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: A collection of short one shots based off of songs. Kel/Belle, Kel/Flash, Taylor/Andrea, Zoe/Bianca
1. Stuttering

**Stuttering- Loick Essien ft N-Dubz**

_**Flash POV**_

What's happening to me? I keep stuttering and I don't usually stutter. It's always Kel that makes me stutter, no other female has had this effect on me. All I want to do is say what I want and not stutter, she must think I'm a bumbling idiot who prattles on. She's got me disarrayed, she's the only that makes me feel this way. Is this actually love?

I want to have a full conversation with her without stuttering, is that too much to ask? I always forget what to say, it's frustrating. Why does she have to have this effect? I'm sure other blokes don't have this issue. I'm running out of time, she leaves St Trinians in a few months. I guess that gives me time to sort out the stuttering problem I've got. I just want to tell her how beautiful she is, maybe it's hard to say because I actually mean it for once.

I feel like a kid again, it's like I'm standing in front of the head. Now that brings back memories. There's no way that I'll be able to walk away from Kelly Jones, she's like a magnet and attracts me back. She's got something that no other girl has, maybe it's a sense of power and independence. Or is it her black bob? The same bob that I want to run my fingers through and feel it's softness, I really have to stop this stuttering before I make a bigger fool out of myself then I already have.

She's always fly like a plane, all Kelly needs is a clear runway for her landing. She's not the type of girl to have one night stands, that's another thing I like about Kel. The St Trinian head girl has everything you could ever want in a girlfriend, she's as thick as the other girls I've dated. It's hard to be me when I'm in her presence, I turn to rambling village idiot. The moment she says my name is the moment I crumble. She's my type but she's got high standards. Maybe if I talk to her at a distance then I won't stutter? If I did that then I wouldn't be able to see her face. It's possible that Kel is the girl of my dreams, I need to stop being an idiot and pull myself together.

What's happening to me? I keep stuttering.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've been dared to do something like this and to spice it up I'm doing whatever song comes up while Mr iPod is on shuffle, I can almost guarantee that something will go wrong. If a song that comes up is abit sexual (Like sexcercise) then it'll be skipped so the rating doesn't have to change.<em>**

**_Flash may be stuttering but you might be able to help him if you review..._**


	2. Fearless

**Fearless- Code Red**

Annabelle smiled to herself as the wind gently blew on her hair, it was exactly a day since she had knocked Verity out cold. The brunette now knew what it felt like to be a fearless St Trinian, it was she had awakened her inner lioness. Annabelle was stronger then ever before, possibly as strong as Kelly Jones. The girl laughed to herself, no man, woman or child will ever be as strong as her head girl.

The feeling of being fearless was knew to Annabelle, there had always been something to be afraid of. She had been afraid of Verity Thwaites from the day she started at Cheltenham at the young age of eleven, after that she had been afraid of St Trinians. Now there was nothing to be feared because she was the one that was feared. Annabelle smiled at thought. It was funny how a timid girl, scared of many things, was now the one that most men had nightmares about. She liked that.

Annabelle Fritton now knew what it was like to be accepted into a family. Whenever people tried to bring her down she treated them like Harry Houdini and made them do a disappearing act, Kelly was still looking that first year. She would now grab hold of every moment as if she wouldn't get that moment back, she was determined to follow her dreams even if it felt like nothing was happening. Nothing would stop the tornado named Annabelle Fritton from doing what she desired.

The youngest Fritton had always felt like she was on own, now she had everything. She had the loyalty of the criminals and future spies, that was something unheard of before St Trinians. Annabelle would never feel scared again and if she did she knew she wouldn't show it. Nothing would bother her anymore.

The newly found confidence that flowed through her veins gave Annabelle the strength she needed. The girl could run a thousands miles and never tire out. She could swim across the world's oceans over and over. She felt blessed and on top of the world. She had the mind of a warrior and a heart of a St Trinian lion, that was because she was fearless and nothing could bother her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>According to shuffle Booty Call is the next song, this could go wrong<em>**

**_Annabelle's fearless but are fearless enough to review?_**


	3. Booty Call

**Booty Call- The Midnight Beast**

_**Andrea POV**_

Taylor's an idiot, me and Kel are bigger idiots for going along with this. What stupid thing did we go along with this time? Well, Taylor decided that we haven't seen each other in over a year and wanted to get together. That's what she said over the phone, little did me and Kelly know that she was actually planning a on childish sleepover. You would've thought that she would have grown up by now, then again this is Taylor we're on about.

We're at Taylor's flat doing nails and hair, ugh. Kelly doesn't look impressed by the activity either, I wouldn't usual mind doing nails and hair. The problem is Taylor insists on using everything chav on us, joy. I swear she's only invited me along to torture me with pink nail polish and chick flicks. I could be spending this time doing something more enjoyable, I could've declined if it wasn't for Kelly. She made me come and suffer this inhumane torture, that black haired girl will be the death of me.

It would seem that someone has taken pity on me and is ready to save me from Taylor's grasp, my phone rings. Taylor doesn't look happy that my life saving phone has interrupted her chav night. I pluck it out of my pocket, before I can answer it Taylor snatches it out of my hand. Oh no, please don't be my boss on the other end of that. She smirks at me when she sees the caller ID, oh no. "Hello," She says polity, "You've reached Taylor," Oh no here it comes, "You're ruining our plans!" She yells down the phone. I groan, if that's my boss then I'm doomed. Taylor tosses the phone back to me and walks into her bedroom.

I groan again when I look at my call logs, Kelly gives me a funny look. I shake my head and put my phone on silent, one day I will brutally murder that chav. Taylor skips happily skips out of her bedroom holding a film, great. Excuse me while I jump for joy, only Taylor would pick a romantic comedy. I give Kelly a pleading look, maybe she'll save me. Instead of suggesting to Taylor to pick another film she laughs at my face, "It'll be fun," She reassures me, Kelly then grabs my wrist and leads me into the kitchen. When she lets go I fold my arms across my chest and pout,

"You could've saved me from this," I sulk,

"I could've done a lot of things," Kelly shrugs, "Who was on the phone anyway?"

"I could tell you but you could've saved me from this torture," I'm not exactly going to tell her now, Kelly rolls her eyes and starts rummaging through Taylor's cupboards. I think she's looking for some munch,

"I know Taylor's idea of fun is,"

"Dumb?" I asked her,

"But she was right, we did need a get together. Tonight was the only night I could get off," Kelly explains, she pulls a bag of crisps out of Taylor's cupboard, "I know it's not your cup of tea,"

"You got that right," I grumble, Kelly rolls her eyes.

The old head girl pours the crisps into a bowl and begins to make some popcorn, I sit on the counter watching her do all the work. I could have happily sat there all night, at least I wouldn't be tortured by Queen Chav the first. I suppose I'd be antisocial if I did that but I am and always will be an emo. It's peaceful without Taylor's big mouth, speak of the devil and she shall appear. "Hurry up!" She yells, she then pokes her head around the door, "Wotcha doin'?"

"Painting a picture," I say sarcastically, Taylor glares at me,

"Girls," Kelly warns, even though she has no power over us anymore me and Taylor still listen to her. I sigh and push myself off of Taylor's work top, I grab a bowl of munch and walk back into the lounge.

Might as well make the most of it. Taylor and Kelly soon join me, chav girl puts the film on and plonks herself in the middle of me and Kel. As soon as the film starts my phone starts vibrating, hopefully Taylor or Kelly won't notice if I carefully pull it out from my pocket. Successfully I manage to pull my phone out my pocket, then Taylor sees.

"I can't believe dis desperation to ruin ma slumba party!" She says dramatically, then a glint of mischief appears in her eye. If the past has taught anything important it would be that when Taylor looks mischievous you should run, once again she plucks my phone from my hand. Then Kelly takes it from Taylor and answers it,

"Andrea's phone," She greets,

"Who is it?" Taylor whispers eagerly, she's bouncing up and down like a three year old,

"Someone called Ben," Kelly answers Taylor, the chav then snatches the phone. I think it's take Andrea's phone day,

"Dis a booty call or summet?" I groan, "Are ya now," Taylor's smirking, not good, "Sorry dude did Andrea not tell ya tha' she's into slits 'nd not sticks?" My mouth falls to the floor, "Sorry 'bout tha', anyways bye!" She then clicks the phone shut,

"You fucking cow!" I yell at the chav, she laughs in response. I charge at her and tackle her to the ground, then we fight,

"Some things never change." Kelly laughs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>nanjimb: I prefer my others to, I really need to learn how to back down from a dare haha<em>**

**_B-double O-T-Y.. No wait... R-E-V-I-E-W_**


	4. Shout

**Shout (For England)- Dizzee Rascal ft James Corden**

St Trinians school for girls was in it's usual amount of chaos. The first years ran around the school frantically touching up their deadly traps in preparation of the upcoming hockey match, they needed to make an impression. This match was important, it would decide whether St Trinians stayed in the competition or not. The last time that they had gotten close to winning said competition was fifteen years ago when they had been knocked out of the semi finals by Cheltenham. The match hadn't even started and it was already going horrible wrong. One of the key players had broken her leg falling out a tree where she was hiding from a fuming Annabelle Fritton.

The head girl, Kelly Jones, had called an emergency hockey meeting to discuss a winning strategy, she didn't fancy losing to some pompous school who thought they knew everything. She and Polly had already devised a cunning plan to distract the official ref, that had been sent by the league, when they were about to cheat. Usually Matron would ref but as this was a serious match, and the fact that the hockey league didn't trust the drunken woman, an official was to be sent. Kelly had remind her favourite twins to keep the ref alive unless they lost.

Kelly stood in front of her loyal hockey team, each face glowed with determination. Every girl in the room knew how important it was to win, every girl knew how much winning this match meant to Kelly. They were going to prove everyone who doubted them wrong just like they had done in School Challenge. If it wasn't for the determination that raced through the hockey team's veins they wouldn't be paying close attention to Kelly. The head girl was pointing to various positions on the hockey pitch that had been drawn on the black board behind her.

The girls nodded and put forward their own suggestions as Kelly spoke. Everything was going to plan and turning out how Kelly had wanted it to. That was until a loud mouth chav kicked the door open with her good leg and hobbled in the room. Kelly knew that things would defiantly go down hill, "'Ow come ya didn't tell me 'bout dis meetin'?" Taylor demanded,

"Hobble on!" Andrea smirked, Kelly inwardly groaned,

"Woteva," The chav replied,

"If you're going to be present during this meeting I suggest you sit down and shut it." Kelly ordered, she then carried on her speech.

Kelly knew that it wouldn't be long until the chav heard something she didn't like and interrupted, that was why she wanted to finish up quickly. The head girl didn't want to rush anything but she didn't want the chav to destroy the team's attention with just one word or phrase. Relief flooded through Kelly when she had said all that needed to be said, her relief didn't last long. Kelly's relief began to vanish when she noticed Taylor starting to stand up, the black haired girl closed her eyes and silently prayed that Taylor would keep it shut. The chav walked as fast as her right leg wrapped in plaster could carry her to Kelly's side. "What are you doing?" Kelly asked, she tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. The chav ignored the head girl and began her own speech,

"Common gals, we need to sort it out. Leave da lads alone 'nd set aside ya egos," She said passionately,

"How are you going to set aside your massive ego?" Andrea called out,

"We need team work 'nd not a miracle. We need a victory, surely it's da right time. We gotta come together!"

"Taylor, Kelly's already said this," Annabelle pointed out, once again Taylor ignored the comment,

"We need Celia in tip top condition,"

"I don't do team sports." Celia whispered to herself,

"Fritton down da Wing like she's on a mission. Knock da ball about, don't 'og it, init," Taylor then paused for effect, "We need Kel Jones, no-one can fuck wiv 'er!" Kelly rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently,

"Finished?" She asked,

"But more importantly we need a new chant," Everyone in the room groaned, "Luckily I fought one up, init," Everyone that wasn't a chav groaned again, "Shout, shout, England are out. Lampard scored a goal but it didn't count. Four one, is such a disgrace, four one!" The chav sung,

"This isn't the world cup, Taylor. It' hockey," Kelly sighed,

"It's a good chant doe," The chav grinned, "'Ow 'bout 'come and have a go if you think you're hard enough'?"

"If we agree can we go?" Andrea sighed, Taylor nodded happily. The room erupted in cheers as chairs scrapped across the floor. It took a minute for the room to empty, the only person left was a grinning chav.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm tempted to have Taylor kidnap the England team after writing that, maybe then they'll sort themselves out.<strong>_

_**Constant: Taylor will never grow up! She's the one that provides me with jokes  
>Chelsea: I'm going to try and do any pairing that comes up, maybe you'll get KelJJ or Kel/Polly  
>Ms. Adventure: I'm letting the music suggest ideas, then we might get some different pairings<strong>_

_**Review while I devise a plan to kidnap the England football squad? They kinda need sense beating into them, honestly there worse then Cameron and Clegg**_


	5. Bonkers

**Bonkers- Dizzee Rascal**

_**Celia POV**_

Half the school think I'm bonkers but I can assure you that I'm not, compared to half the girls that attend this school I'm rather normal. The Emos are the crazy ones with their witchcraft, you'd think that they were trying to get into Hogwarts with half the things they do. I guess the emos still have someAdventure sanity left because they see that you don't need to waste electricity when there's fire, isn't that why fire was discovered?

The Flammables are bonkers, all that wasted energy they create. My fellow Ecos and I tried to help them by cutting the light wires but they didn't appreciate our actions or thank us for helping them out, I thought that was very rude of them! Where do they get they get the energy to rave all day and night from anyway? They jump about like a rabbit on speed. At least they don't multiply like rabbits, I'm not sure the world's resources could last if the Flammables gave birth every two minutes. Maybe people would start listening to me when the fossil fuels run out, maybe I could convince people to wear bra skirts.

The Chavs are bonkers as well, they must be if they choose too dress like that. I guess their tracksuits keep them warm when they sit on their backsides all day. Were they born in those tracksuits? What if they're stuck in those disgusting outfits? What if they wear them because they were abducted by aliens and forced to wear them? Maybe Chelsea Parker was abducted by aliens, her brain, if she ever had one, must have been sucked out. That would explain why she's so stupid.

The Totties aren't bonkers, they're just plain stupid and very delusional. I don't see why and how they could have slept with a member of the royal family, the royals have tight security and lots of body guards. Then again their body guards can't be that good if Charles and Camilla got caught up in that massive student riot, they weren't even protesting about trying to save energy. A waste of a riot if you ask me, I get that the university charges are going up but that isn't as important as global warming. Now that was bonkers. I can't see one of the princes sneaking away from twenty body guards successfully, especially since they've upped security. Clearly they didn't think that lie out.

Compared to half the girls here I'm normal, yet they all think I'm bonkers. They all say that I've got to get grip even though I haven't let sanity give me the slip. They all think I'm bonkers but I just think I'm free. I'm only living my life, that's all, there is nothing crazy about me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was originally going to about Taylor but Celia felt left out and lectured the chav about the importance of solar power until she left. I'll try and do a pairing next time but it depends on what comes up,<em>**

**_gypsy: hmm, I didn't respond to your review sorry about that. Thank you for reviewing :]  
>Ms. Adventure: I'm fluent in chav, idiot and jibberish. I thank my area for teaching those valuable languages. As for Taylor and Annabelle, I think the chav might explain when I eventually do her POv (In other words I have no idea yet)<br>Chelsea: I'm glad you like how I write Taylor, half the time I think I've written her wrong but if someone enjoys it then it's all good_**

**_Review while I attempt to write an update for Taylo and Andriet?_**


	6. Smile

**Smile- Avril Lavigne**

_**Kelly POV**_

Ugh, hello hangover. It's been awhile since you've graced me with your painful presence, going to stop by more often? I hope so, a hangover's a sign that tells you that you had a good night the night before. It's been awhile since I let my hair down, turns out working for MI7 isn't like the movies. You don't get to get drunk as often as they do in the movies, it's lucky I can hold my drink. I can't even do what I want, it's rules and regulations and not sex, drugs and rock and roll.

When I get a day off between missions I always come back to St Trinians, it's the place that I call home. They say home is where the heart is, it doesn't take a geek to see that my heart lies with Fritton. From the moment she said 'Sorry, I didn't get your name' I was never the same after that encounter. My heart was stolen and Fritton was the one to blame. It took one look and things were never the same again.

Belles the reason why I smile, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds it's true. I didn't even think something like that could happen to a girl like me, ah well. It's been awhile since things have felt this right, it's almost normal if you exclude the day job and the school.

I can barely remember last night, I remember making out with Fritton then it's all blank. Nothing bad could've happened if I've woken up in one piece, I'm sure the girls would've stopped me from doing something completely stupid in my drunken state. I lift my right hand to remove the sleep, or eye bogies as Taylor calls them, from my eyes. It would seem that I've acquired a new tattoo, at least it's a good one. I remember when Taylor decided to get a drunk tattoo, that thing look terrible.

I can't explain what made me get the one on my wrist, at least it's not an ugly one. It's a small bell, it looks like the type you get in advent calendars at Christmas. Then it has Belle written in the middle of it, I can see the logic behind it. I still can't explain why I decided to get it though, oh well. I'm glad I did though.

Belle is the reason why I smile and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't kill me Flash shippers, you'll get your pairing soon.<em>**

**_Ms A: The poety in the last paragraph was deliberate as it included lyrics from the first (and only) verse from the song  
>Constant: I was right? That's a first for me :']<em>**

**_I managed to write two sentances for TaA, can you manage to review?_**


	7. Le Garçon Skanky

**Le Garçon Skanky (Lady Marmalade Spoof)- Two Pints Cast**

Kelly sighed, she was sick and tired of Taylor and Andrea. For the past week they had been interfering with her personal life, every time one of them saw her they would pounce on her like she was a piece of meat. For three days Kelly had attempted to avoid them, when that failed she gave up and switched to ignoring them. The head girl was a little amused at how quickly the two rivals joined forces, the two St Trinians were acting as if they had always been friends. Kelly smirked to herself, she should have said something sooner and saved herself from the headaches caused by the rivals fights.

Somehow Taylor and Andrea had managed to corner Kelly in one of the many unused classrooms, the future spy was amazed by their teamwork. The amazement soon wore off when they began to lecture Kelly, it was like they had turned into her parents! "I heard tha' Flash has got an STD," Taylor said,

"Well I heard that Flash has got genital warts," Andrea commented, Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes,

"It doesn't matter what you heard,"

"I fink you'll find it does!" Taylor yelled, Kelly rolled her eyes again,

"What's wrong with Flash?" Kelly challenged, she folded her arms across her chest,

"Wot's right wiv 'im more like," Taylor mumbled,

"How long do you have?" Andrea asked, Kelly raised her eyebrow, "Let's see, hmm, the list is long. His hair's greasy, he's a walking geek, old fashioned clothes, no job,"

"'Nd he's got a little knob!" Taylor interrupted, "He stinks of Tesco bacon, his breath's horrible and he's skankerrific,"

"Skankerrific isn't a word," Kelly pointed out,

"It means terrifically skankified, it was on Call My Bluff," Taylor replied with a happy smile,

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Taylor," Andrea confessed, Taylor smiled smugly at Kelly,

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face before I find Belle and tell her what really happened to her favourite heels," Kelly growled, Taylor shrugged and carried on smirking,

"He aint ya type Kels,"

"Taylor, you just hate men," Kelly sighed,

"I aint no man hater but stick to the vibrator, he's gotta face shaped like a potato ya know," Kelly sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately,

"Couches pas le garçon skanky," Taylor whined in French,

"Right, I've had enough. You better find a good hiding place because Belle will be after you and I highly doubt she'll be happy." Kelly glared at the two before strutting out the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's short, it's mainly speech BUT I think it get's the point across. Taylor speaks more because in the song Louise (Kathryn Drysdale) sings more, if it was a Paloma Faith song that it would have Andrea speaking more, if you want to hear the song search it on youtube it' on BBC worldwide so you should be able to access it if you're not in the UK,<em>**

**_darkwolf: I promise that there will be some Kel/Belle but there will be some Kel/Flash as well  
>Constant: So if I'm always right in my stories would I be right in turning Kelly into some evil blood thristy Death Eater? ;]<br>Chelsea: If I can be swayed from Kel/Flash to Kel/Belle to sitting on the fence and sulking then so can you! haha_**

**_Cómo tú me amas, la revisión? (Be thankful that I didn't put that in manderin, russain or italyian. Yeah I can do that without a translater)_**


	8. Champion

**Champion- Chipmunk ft Chris Brown**

_**Annabelle POV**_

The Geeks love to learn.

The First Years wait their turn.

The Chavs, I mean Rude Girls, love to fight.

The Emos give their lives.

They wanted to hold us back, they tried and fought to take St Trinians from us. I remember when the said I wouldn't make anything of my life, I remember how I proved them wrong. They said we couldn't keep St Trinians, we proved them wrong. People have said a lot of things about St Trinians and the students that are among the lucky few who attend the school, we have proved everyone wrong. We've fought the odds that were built up against us, we've destroyed everything that has stood in our way. That's because we were born champions.

We always push our selves to the limits to make sure we stay ahead of those who try to knock us down. That's how we stay open, well a couple of scams and thefts help as well. I remember when I was a timid girl, scared of the smallest things. I've changed, I've thrived. A year ago you wouldn't have believed that I was born a champion, you wouldn't have even noticed me. Now you do notice me, now you can't help but stand and stare. Kelly made me who I am with simple words.

I grew up in London town and I came from a high class background. Back then I thought everything in the world was pure and trust worthy, back then I looked down on people who weren't perfect. I never had any struggles to worry about, _Daddy_ and I were far from the benefit line. Then there's people like Taylor, the opposite to what I believed was perfection. Her Mum has to work all the time just to pay the bills and put food on the table, her kids are most likely turning to crime to put money in their piggy banks. Some people won't believe that they are champions in their own ways.

Kelly took me off my pedestal and changed my attitudes, she taught me the meaning of Fritton. Kelly gave me the punch in the face, literary, that opened my eyes that were super glued shut. She told me that opinions weren't facts and the facts didn't matter so let them go. She told me that in a black and white world true colours show, Kelly Jones was right. She was right when she told me to build myself back up with the bricks that were thrown. Then the master painting thief told me that I was a champion.

The Geeks love to learn.

The First Years wait their turn.

The Rude Girls love to fight.

The Emos give their lives.

Kelly made me who I am from the words she said. Thanks to her I'm a champion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few things before I do the review responses. First, I figured out how to make a fanvid and made one, link on profile and all that. Dos, while writing this my screen was attacked by a moth. Tree (Russian for 3, not me doing an irish accent), if you're followingstalking you'll know that I'm gay for Jessie J, I wonder if the Queen head bangs and that my story ideas and humour came back to me. So you might be getting something good soon. Finally, I'm not amused at the new Two Pints series. WHERE THE HELL IS LOUISE? (That wasn't relevant but hey ho)_**

**_Ms A: Belle and Flash, Flash and Belle, Blash. That sounds wrong, Belle's got more taste. It's all about Kelly and Voldemort or Kelly and Dumbledore. That would piss off Flash, Belle, Bellatrix and McGonagall shippers. If I get Bellatrix Lestrange knocking on my door and threatening to avada kedravra me I'm going to redirect her to you because I want to live and you've started the idea off.  
>Constant: So that's a yes for turning Kelly into a Death Eater? That's good, I've already done it. A no for Flash? Anti-Flashism! Kind of too late for not putting Kel with Flash, been there done that like twenty times. You're a year late, if you had got here sooner you could've stopped me.<br>Gypsy: I have a feeling Taylor and Andrea will get even more hilariously annoying and more threats will most likely be made.  
>Chelsea: You're review made me burst out into song and fall down the stairs, shouldn't check emails on the phone while walking down the stairs.<em>**

**_While I sulk and write a strongly worded letter to the BBC about the lack of Louise will you review? _**


	9. Say It's Over

**Say It's Over- N-Dubz**

_**Kelly POV**_

How do you find the words to say it's over? What words do you use to hurt them less? I can't keep lying to myself, this relationship isn't working. It's time for me to tell Flash how I really feel, I don't know how to him. This isn't right for me, how can I be with Flash when I think I like somebody else? It isn't fair on either of us. Don't get me wrong I did love Flash but now I'm not so sure. This is killing me, it's the guilt of it. I haven't done anything wrong and neither has Flash but why do I feel guilty? I can't take anymore of faking smiles, I'm just not as happy as I once was with Flash.

I'm not going to lie, Flash was my number one once upon a time. It's just not the same anymore, the spark and the fun of it has evaporated and disappeared. I know good things don't last forever, I'm not some stupid school girl who believes in the stuff like that. It's not the same anymore, Flash has gone from being number one to number fifty. He shouldn't be number fifty but he is, I don't feel the same way about him any more.

I'm dropping off of his radar, he's no longer my top priority. I can't help it, that's just the way it is and I how I feel. I can't keep pretending that I still love him and I can't keep lying to myself about this whole situation. I think it's time for me to say how I really feel and save Flash from finding out in one of our arguments. Is it wrong that I want it from somewhere else? Considering that I'm still in a relationship with Flash I suppose it is. I've had enough of hiding away my true feelings, I just want him as a friend.

I'm going to end up breaking his heart when I tell him. I knew that one of us was going to get hurt, I didn't think it would be that would hurt him. I think it's better for the both of us if we just let go, it hurt him but that's better then him believing that everything is fine when it's not. I don't like the idea of breaking Flash's heart but he deserves more then what I can, it may sound like I'm being humble or something but I'm really not. It's the truth and I've always been truthful, I'm not going to start lying to myself and Flash just so I don't hurt him.

I'm done trying to pretend. How do you find the words to say that it's over? How do you tell someone that it's over? It's killing me, it just isn't right for me when I like somebody else. I've been wanting to tell him but I don't know how. Why do I feel guilty? That's it. I'm not pretending anymore, I've got to that it's over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See, I did KelFlash... It's not a happy one... Reminds me of Ouch but without the cheating and Kelis... And Prince Charles sort of liked it at the Royal Variety when N-Dubz performed it... Fazer looks hot in a suit, just saying._**

**_I'm in a rush again, but review because I passed my IT exam and been banned from Sports Day? _**


	10. Living For The Moment

**Living For The Moment- N-Dubz **

_**Kelly POV**_

Life's a bitch and then you die, that's a known fact. There's no point trying to sugar coat that fact, you never know when you may die so you might as well live it to the full. There isn't much point in sitting around all day and wasting time when you can go out and have some sort of fun. St Trinians taught me to break the rules and live for the moment. I've never been a good student, never paid attention in class or got grades like Polly's, but I've always been good at not caring.

I've always hated life at home, the parents never understood me and I couldn't be arsed to understand them. They didn't care so I didn't care, if they didn't care then why should I? I wasn't as bad as Taylor was before she appeared at St Trinians, I didn't have a record or anything like that. I was too smart to be caught. It was the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline running in my veins and the wind blowing through my hair that I loved. My parents never understood the love I had for it, they thought that it was some silly teenage thing. You only live once so you've got to make sure you have some sort of fun, it doesn't matter if you carry guns like me or work nine to five.

I've never met a man that didn't think with his little friend, Flash included, but that's alright. I couldn't care less about it, ninety percent of men are pricks anyway. That means there's only ten percent of decent blokes out there, in other words there may be many fish in the sea but only a few are decent. At least I don't have to look like other people, I've found my Nemo.

I love proving people wrong and if those people are my parents that's even better. My goal was to prove them wrong and make them eat their words, it was entertaining seeing there faces drop. Miss Fritton always told me that life is what you make it and I didn't know what I could have until I got it. I made it through the tunnel and proved everyone wrong on the way. Now I spend every penny even though I should save it, but I don't care. If I ever run out of cash I can always plan a heist every now and then.

Life's a bitch and then you die, that's a fact. Taylor would probably say that life's a bitch until you marry one, have a kid or two then carry on. I party in the clubs like I own them, I throw my hands up in to sky. I let go of the stress and tension. Right now I'm just living for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm not surprised N-Dubz have appeared again, I'm surprised the songs haven't turned up soon considering I've got all of their NW1 stuff and the 3 albums. Would've been posted two hours ago but I may or may not have started to sing the song over and over again...<em>**

**_Constant: Ah I did have Annabelle in mind when writing the last chapter, I didn't want to bring her into though. I doubt the Flash fans would still love me if I did that :']  
>Ms A: The part about the messages wasn't included because it's going to appear in PWF because Say It's Over links in with Playing With Fire Mr Hudson... I think... Not to sure but I think it fits<br>gypsy: I shall make it my mission to do a happy Kel/Flash! I shall not sleep until my mission is complete! ... Maybe I will sleep because I'm cream cracked BUT apart from that I will do a happy Kel/Flash! I pinky proomise and you can't break a pinky promise_**

**_I put an story out monthly because I love my fans dearly, but would you love me enough enough to review? _**


	11. All About You

**All About You- McFly**

_**Flash POV**_

It's all about Kelly, I can't get her out of my head. Everyday and every night I think of her, she's my only thought. I'd make all of her wishes come true if I could just have one of her kisses. I'm only asking for one, even if it's just a peck I'll be happy. I suppose I'd never get her out of my head if I had managed to get one from her painted lips, I'd still die a happy man though.

I'm going crazy, Kel leaves me breathless. Those damn three words that I want to say to her but they don't seem to be able to roll off my tongue. She's so beautiful but that aint why I love her. I love her because she's Kelly, she's real and unlike anything I've ever met. I love the way she misbehaviours and how she can keep calm when she's got a crisis on her hands. I like her style, independent and seductive. If only she felt what I feel.

I might be love sick but I can't help that. It's always been about Kelly. Every time I brush against her I feel something. Every time I talk to her my words turn into stutters. Every time I'm with her I feel complete. It's like she's the other half of my heart. I can't fight this feeling that I feel inside of me but instead I hide it. There's three words that I want to say to her that never seem to come from my mouth. I want to tell her but I don't know how to it.

Kelly's got me on my best behaviour, I'm even wrapped around her little finger. I wanna hold her when I sleep, that probably sounds daft. Her love is all I need, it's like she's the only one that can save from danger. I want to be her dream, wish and fantasy. I want to be her everything like she is mine. Kelly makes the sun shine on a rainy day. Obviously I'm out of her league. She's out of this world and I'm just average.

It's always been about Kelly, if only I could tell her that. It's all about you, Kelly Jones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You wouldn't believe how hard it was to even get this in the document manager. You're all just lucky that I have some brains. Shocked that my iPOd isn't full of rap and grime? See I do have some poprock and boybandy stuff_**

**_gypsy: Not quite a happy Kel/Flash but it could've been worse  
>Constant: You might want want to skip the rest of this AN and go on to next chapter (If I can get it up), I have a feeling you may like it.<br>Darkwolf: Belle/Kel? Again? I'm just too nice, you might as well skip this AN as well  
>Ms A: It feels like a puzzle? It feels like Star Wars to me, it's ended up in the wrong order. Ah well glad to hear it's working.<em>**

**_Flash fans probably won't like the next chapter but still review? Because you've all distracted me from revising AGAIN_**


	12. Love You More

**Love You More- JLS**

_**Kelly POV**_

Day one I first laid my eyes on her.

Day two I can't help but think about Fritton.

Day three was the same as day two.

Day four I feel in love.

Day five I spent with Belle.

Day six she knocked me off my feet, literary.

On the seventh day I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Annabelle Fritton.

Everyday I find myself loving little Fritton more and more. I can't help it, it just feels natural. Like we made for each other. I'm not the kind of person to believe in the fantasy that is love but this feels different. Everyday that we're together there's always a knew and deeper kind of love. I didn't think it would possible to love someone as much as I love Annabelle Fritton, then again I didn't think that I would ever find myself attending St Trinians. It's funny what life throws at you.

I'll always remember day one simply because for days after I dreamt of it, those dreams all had different outcomes but they eventually became real. Day one was the day that I first saw the visibly frightened Annabelle, I saw the beauty that was beneath her skin. I had to keep up traditions and show no emotion towards her. Our introduction was cut short because I nearly ruined it because Fritton had the balls to question me. I almost smiled at her.

I spent all of day two I found myself constantly thinking about the schools newest addition. I couldn't get her face out of my mind, that day I found it difficult to concentrate on my head girl duties. If it wasn't for Polly and the twins I'm sure the girls would've took advantage of my distraction. At the end of day two I found myself wondering about what I should've said and how I should've attacked. Before I could come up with a suitable conclusion my thoughts were interrupted by the yells of Taylor and Andrea.

Day three I tried to concentrate on being a good head girl but my thoughts always came back to Fritton. Her face would always tease me in my day dreams whenever I zoned out in class, now that was both annoying and pleasant.

Day four I found my conclusion. After two days searching my mind, heart and emotions I made my conclusion. In the words of that complete idiot Bella Swan, I was sure of three things. First, Annabelle wasn't a vampire. Second, she didn't want to suck my blood but I wouldn't mind if she bit me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. As you can tell I instantly gave Andrea her book back after that.

Day five was spent with the girl that had been in my mind since she arrived. I spent that day getting to know her and predicting what could be. I don't know how she did or still does it but she's always on my mind. Belle must have a magic wand or something because I'm sure it's impossible for a human being to do that to me. I'm Kelly Jones, the girl with an ice cold glare and a stone heart to go with it. The only people that could melt my glare and make my heart beat with affection was the twins. Then this new girl comes along and instantly shattered my heart of stone and destroyed my cold glare. I worked years on that glare aswell!

Day six I was walking along the various halls of my beloved school, every now and then I poked my head in a classroom to see if the girls were tormenting the teacher. Just like the good girls they are every classroom I looked in was in the usual amount of chaos. Half way into my walk I heard shouts and felt the rumbles of an oncoming stampede, before I could move out the way I was knocked to the ground. I licked my lips and prepared to give whoever had knocked me off my feet a good verbal thrashing but it didn't come. As my eyes met hers all thoughts of glaring and verbal thrashings had gone. She had successfully managed to cloud my mind. Instead of doing what I intended to do I raised my eyebrow and attempted to keep myself from smirking. Fritton blushed, muttered her apologies and hurried off.

Day seven I knew that I couldn't live without the new girl. I tried to convince myself that my teenage hormones were making me think such silly school girl things but heart told me otherwise. My head couldn't even fight my heart, that's when I knew that couldn't blame these thoughts on the oestrogen. I even considered saying sorry to said hormone but I then remembered that it didn't deserve it after what it did every month.

The days turned into weeks and eventually those weeks turned into a year. I can't believe how well and fast this first year has flown. Annabelle still occupies my thoughts, dreams and bed but we'll leave the last one out. The girl with the brunette swirls still surprises me in every way possible, I've learnt that she isn't as innocent as she seems. You wouldn't believe half the things I could tell you about Annabelle Fritton, you would defiantly accuse me of lying.

I love her more and more everyday. I can't imagine life without the drug that is Annabelle Fritton.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I blame my mood for this. When do I ever write soppy stuff without any drama or action? Never. Gr.<em>**

**_I must be ill (or love sick, get it? Because this is about love), review while I go glare at the culprit?_**


	13. House Party

**House Party- The Midnight Beast**

Kelly Jones sighed, only a chav could make her sigh like that. It only took an idiot chav named Taylor to get interested in politics and start up trouble, Kelly blamed Polly. If it wasn't for the head geek Taylor wouldn't have developed an interest and Kelly wouldn't have to handle the current situation. It only took an idiot chav named Taylor to convince half of the students to join her stupid cause. The head girl knew that this would go tits up, Taylor's ideas already did. Yes, this was all Polly's fault.

Kelly was all for democracy and voting but this was taking it too far. She knew that St Trinians would be in more chaos if the girls had the chance to elect their head girl and head's of tribes. It wouldn't be a fair election anyway, bribery and blackmail would take over. Kelly sighed again, this would surely end in a disaster. The only way she could save the school from being run to the ground by an idiot chav would be if she joined in. That's when Kelly decided to form the 'Head Girl Political Party' and forced Polly to join it, the geek just smirked at the unamused head girl. This would be entertaining.

When the word spread that Kelly Jones was fighting fire with fire, Taylor found herself getting other people involved. Naturally all of Taylor's tribe backed her efforts but that still didn't make up numbers, Taylor wasn't stupid. The chav knew that she would need the backing of other tribes and that would mean asking Andrea. Taylor would've avoided asking her rival tribe to back her political efforts if it wasn't for the fact that Kelly already had the backing of two powerful tribes. The head girl had the brains and the muscles. Geeks and First Years would've been Taylor's first choice as well.

Andrea smiled wickedly at her rival and made her beg on her hands and knees. Once Taylor had made a complete twat out of herself, Andrea agreed to join on the condition that she had a role in all of this. With Andrea on her side, Taylor went to the Ecos and Celia made promises that she didn't intend to keep. With their dreams of solar panels and wind turbines becoming reality in their heads, the Ecos agreed. Taylor and Andrea grinned. The next on the list were the Totties.

The Posh Totties were the easiest to convince, all Taylor had to do was tell them how important they were to the school and they were sold. Well, not all of them. Chelsea Parker wasn't convinced, Taylor mentally cursed Miss Dickinson. Like Andrea, Chelsea wanted an important role. Taylor grumbled and moaned about that, having a Tottie in a main role would prove disastrous for her efforts. The chav had no choice and agreed to Chelsea's demands.

Andrea, Taylor and Chelsea sat down in an empty classroom. Each of them putting forward suggestions on what their political party should be called. 'Death Is Our Saviour', 'Peng Babez', 'Vampire Attack', 'Duku Chicks', 'Red Blood' and 'Sound Galz' were all rejected. Chelsea's 'creative' suggestion 'CAT' was also rejected by an arguing Andrea and Taylor.

Three hours, a spilt lip, two black eyes, a dislocated knee and a broken arm later a name was decided by the group. It wasn't much better or more creative then the previous suggestions but the girls really didn't have the effort to think up a better name. While being treated by a drunken matron, Taylor wished that they did. Calling themselves 'The Raving Looney Party' wasn't the smartest idea that they had thought of, Taylor sighed. At least it was better then calling themselves 'The Conservative Party', the chav highly disliked them.

The next day the leaders of 'The Raving Looney Party' gathered in the same classroom again, this time Taylor and Andrea would try and not fight. "Am party leader!" Taylor yelled before anyone had the chance to, "I fought of it so I gets top job init,"

"What about us?" Chelsea pouted, she hoped to be the leader,

"You can be da chancellor of da exchequer," Taylor grinned, Andrea groaned when Chelsea looked at Taylor with a blank expression,

"You write cheques to make things better," Andrea said, "That leaves me with chief secretary to the treasury. What have we got that the 'Head Girl Political Party' hasn't got? And no Taylor saying you isn't a valid answer," Taylor tapped her chin for a moment while she thought,

"We're da only party tha' 'as a DJ," The chav grinned, Andrea groaned again,

"What's our goals then?" Taylor shrugged,

"Jus' blackmail, bribe and trash talk. We can say tha' Kelly can't break down, Pol can't break it down,"

"And the other one?" Andrea asked with her eyebrow raised,

"Wot other one?"

"Belle, she's backing Kelly as well," Taylor shrugged,

"Belle smells. Da way I see it, righ', when we is in power we can do anyfink! You can build a moat around ya estate, claim expenses, spend someone elses green init!"

"We have mass debates as well!" Chelsea exclaimed, Taylor and Andrea looked at each other.

"I hate to be a traitor but I'm joining Kelly," Andrea said, she didn't like where this idea was going,

"Me to." Taylor agreed, she didn't want to be left with Chelsea.

In the end Chelsea only received three votes, one of them being her own. Kelly won by a landslide and couldn't help but put Taylor back in her place. And Polly was banned from talking about politics ever again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Probably a bit fast paced and rushed but I was actually stuck for ideas, writing something from a song that pratically mocks the general election isn't that easy. Incase you're wondering 'The Raving Looney Party' is actually a political party in the UK, 'Duku' is chav for bigging up yourself and I'm sorry if this doesn't reach expectations. If anyone wants to attempt to write something for this song then be my guest.<em>**

**_Guys, thank you for reviewing. I'm in a rush again but I do love you all. Review while I write a case studey on the Aral Sea?_**


	14. Uncle B

**Uncle B (Intro)- N-Dubz**

_**Kelis POV**_

I dedicate my success and life to one person and one person only. I can remember everything that she's done for me, all the lessons she's taught and all the help she's given. This woman wasn't my mother, the _fabulous_ Kelly Jones, or my headmistress, the _charming_ Annabelle Fritton, she was my aunt. I nearly came completely off the rails when Mum was having... Let's call it a mid-life crisis. This woman proved that things aren't what they seem and did the impossible and opened Mum's eyes. I'm still in shock at how effortlessly she managed that.

If it wasn't for her I would be dead, she's saved my arse more then she's saved Mum's. I could even be in jail if it wasn't for her and her police dealing ways. I was only caught that time because of my idiot cousin but there is no change there. To this day I still don't know how she knew where I was and how she had got there in time. Over the years she has taught me a few important things. One, Mum can be the world's biggest idiot. Two, Fritton isn't as bad as I thought. And three, she will always be watching.

My aunt is the reason why we didn't end up skint, she always made sure that me and Mum could live comfortably. She even taught me how to make the kind of money she made with her 'business', she taught me a lot. Everything has changed since my head girl days and it's all because of her. She turned it all around and upside down, my aunt fixed almost everything that needed fixing. Mum and I get on better now because of the words my aunt uttered. Fritton is no longer trying to kiss up to me in the hope that I'll accept her. And Dad still annoys me but she wouldn't fix that, she claimed that it was a normal father daughter relationship.

Now you see why I dedicate everything to Auntie B.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know. 'Oi fam'! Why yous bringin' ya OCs into dis blud?' (I know you all probably don't talk like that but I'm in chav mode) I was going to do this in Annabelle POV and about Carnaby but it didn't fit then Kelis jumped on the band wagon. I was going to skip this one but before this I had to skip 'Virginity', 'Sex' and 'Hallelujah' because... well you get it. I had to skip 'Papa (Can You Hear Me?)' as well because that's going to be in PWF, <em>**

**_Today I learnt that Hallelujah was a song about sex, teach me something else with a review?_**


	15. The Promise

**The Promise- Girls Aloud**

_**Annabelle POV**_

A year ago I made a promise to myself. That promise was to ensure that I would get what I want in life without getting attached to anything. I made that promise before I arrived at St Trinians for the first time, a month after that it was broken. It took a month for me to become attached to the crumbling building, I decided that being attached to the school that was becoming my home wasn't covered in my promise. But still a month. I thought I had more will power then that. I was certain that I wouldn't have caved into the way of St Trinians after one month.

Then a certain head girl comes to greet me and makes me break my promise. It took one glance to get attached to wonder that is Kelly Jones. It was annoying how she just rolled onto the scene and made me break my promise yet I couldn't be annoyed at her. I tried and tried to break away from the attachment but it was no use. I had almost succeed in my detachment until Taylor and Polly joined forces, in all fairness Kelly and I weren't going to win going against brains and muscle. Taylor shoved me and said head girl into a wardrobe and locked it. The rest is history.

I didn't believe in love, to me that was just a word and not a feeling. Kelly was going to make me love her anyway, even if she didn't know it at the time. There was nothing I could have done to prevent that small fact. In my two years at St Trinians I've learnt that you can't say no to a Jones, trust me I've tried. Ah good times. Back when Kelly was dominant and in control, I couldn't help but turn the tables./Kelly didn't mind, she rather enjoyed it. Who knew Chelsea's tips would actually work.

Everything Kelly wants she gets, I don't know how or why. I think it's because most people are actually scared of her, they obviously don't realise how tame Kelly is. She's like a big fat pussy cat how likes heavy petting and treats... Did I just compare Kelly to a cat? Ugh, I really must stop spending loads of time with Chelsea. I refuse to allow her to turn me into a Posh Tottie, I won't let myself become one of them.

I now believe in the love and all those fairy tales. The promise I made has faded into nothing and is now forgotten. There wasn't nothing I could've done to prevent myself from falling in love with Kelly. Daddy threw a fit when he found out, now that was a definite bonus! Kelly is the prize and I won it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To make up for my cheating, would've been up sooner but I'm annoyed at two Girls ALoud members. How can Cheryl Cole be the nations sweet heart if she's sodded off to America to do their XFactor? And Simons gone. And to top it all off Nadine is taking the absolute micky and delaying the GA reunion. Me not amused. Gr.<em>**

**_Ms A: Well I thought that because the song appeared on Shrek and Alexandra Burke used it as her winners single it was kinda innocent... As usual I was wrong._**

**_Remember guys, an Australian kiss is like a French kiss but down under... And remember to review._**


	16. Friends For Never

**Friends For Never- The Midnight Beast**

_**Kelly POV**_

Taylor and Andrea, now how so I describe those two? Ah, I think I have away. You see the thing with Taylor and Andrea is that one day there friends forever then a few hours later there friends for never, if you ask me it's completely stupid and childish. What's worse is that, when they're friends for never, they have a massive verbal and sometimes physical fight around the school. The only place that stays fight free is my room, thank god they don't dare to come down and fight there. They tried it once but they soon regretted it and never did it again.

When they're friends they are almost carefree, you could say that their friendship can be described like a chocolate cake. One would be the icing and the other would be the sponge but too much would make you feel ill, it's the same for Taylor and Andrea. If they spend too much time together it makes them feel ill and they always emerged with broken limbs. When they spend the right amount of time together they're good friends. They do the normal things friends do for each other while ignoring the funny looks they get from their tribes.

If only we could find the right balance so that I wouldn't have to break up another one of their stupid fights, I'd have more time on my hands for a certain individual. I still can't believe they barged in my room arguing and interrupted a very important 'meeting', they didn't even stop fighting to see the position I was in. At least that gave us time to finish up... I'm joking. We actually have some class you know! We aren't all like Chelsea Parker and her stupid minions. Now they would've finished up.

I remember my first year at St Trinians, now that was a bag of laughs. It must have been a month into my first year when Taylor proclaimed that Andrea was her 'BFFL', even then she couldn't use normal English. According to Polly, who is fluent in Taylor talk, that meant best friend for life. Honestly, she would've been better saying best friend for thirty seconds. It was all going swimmingly until Andrea insulted Posh Spice, that fight went on for days. Even thinking about that stupid argument gives me a throbbing headache, I find myself glaring at Mrs Beckham whenever I see her on the TV because of that fight.

Taylor and Andrea are like butter on toast, you can't have toast without butter. Then again, Chelsea does... Taylor and Andrea aren't like butter on toast. They are like gravy on a Sunday roast, even though none of the them can cook that... Taylor and Andrea are like a house on fire, yes that's much better. At first they start off warm and cosy then before you know it you've got firemen throwing water on the building. As you can tell I have banned those two from going near fire since that incident.

One day they're like sisters then Taylor turns around and insults Andrea's mother. Typical chav behaviour that. I don't know how they can keep up with their friendship, they're like Brad and Angelina the way they fall out. Well, they would be if they had a child from some foreign country. Why would I not be surprised if they went and adopted while still at St Trinians? Let's hope they don't get that idea in their stupid, uneducated heads.

Andrea would turn around to Taylor and remind her that they aren't friends. Taylor would respond with a 'fuck you bender' and two fingers in her rivals direction. I will never understand their relationship. As long as they keep out of my way and don't burn the building down again then I'll be fine. Poor flammables, being framed for a crime they didn't commit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think that sums up Taylor's and Andrea's friendship...<em>**

**_Ms A: Read it slower? I tried to make it longer but it was getting repetitive and like Love You More. I'll force myself to make the next Kel/Belle longer next time and I may even cheat because I'm a rebel and I have the perfect song.  
>Dark: I've had that idea since I read a story where Belle comfronts Carnaby on another site but I still don't know how it would go, wait... Are you secretly tapping into my mind? Why don't you have a crack at it? I'm certain you'd make it a good read.<br>Gypsy: Yes Auntie B is Becca and don't worry I'll write a Flash one soon_**

_'She's so right for me, her daddy disagrees. He's always hated me 'cause I never got a J-O-B' **Figure out the song and you figure out a future chapter... If I cheat... Again... Review?**_


	17. Other Side Of The World

**Other Side Of The World- JLS**

_**Annabelle POV**_

I hate Mondays and not for the reasons that everybody else does. Two weeks of pure heaven had to end, I wish they didn't. I'm stood in our flat, she's slowly packing. I know she doesn't want to go, she has to though. Who else is going to arrest the baddies that threaten society? I should probably stop being so selfish, if I don't let her go do her job somebody could be in danger. Even with that thought in my head I still don't want her to go.

I'm stood in the hall, watching her zip up her suitcase. She's still in the flat but it already feels like she's gone to the other side of the world. I don't mean to be over dramatic but that's how it feels. I know she'd stay if I asked her to but I know she likes the adventure, it wouldn't be right for me to ask her to stay. I wouldn't be surprised if Kelly's last name was secretly adventure, that would make her Ms Adventure. Out of the window I spot her taxi pulling up, why couldn't it have arrived late? She follows my gaze and also sees her cab. She sighs before looking at me with sad eyes.

She picks up her suitcase and wheels it to the door, she turns back and looks at me. I sigh, I don't want to see Kel go and spend weeks wondering how she is, and join her at the door. Kelly takes my hand and leads me out the door, this is the part that I always dread. It's the same thoughts every time I watch her disappear down the lift, the little fantasy of her sweeping me off my feet and carrying me back inside bridal style. Then her staying and telling MI7 where to go when they called about her absence. I longed for that dream to come true. I know it would never come true and if it did it wouldn't be this soon.

It's a short walk to the elevator, too short for my liking. It's feels like I'm walking to my doom, like a part of me is dying inside. I hate this feeling. I hate what it does to my heart. I hate how this feeling breaks the fragile organ in half. One half remains with me while the other detaches and goes with Kelly on her journey. I take comfort in the belief that the missing half of my heart keeps Kelly out of harms way and always draws her back to me, back to simple Annabelle.

Kelly pulls me into a tight hug, I grip onto her so doesn't fade away. I breath in her unique smell and close my eyes. Our hug feels like it lasts for an eternity, during that time my imagination takes over. I try to forget that she'll be gone for a long period of time and picture us messing around in the flat, chasing each other with handfuls of flour and clumps of cooking dough. I picture her shocked state when I hit her square in the face with some flour. Then she smirks at me before charging towards my grinning self. I expect her to come and wipe soggy dough all over my clean face but then she pulls away and the memories are just memories.

I look deep into her eyes, you don't have to be as smart as Polly to see that she doesn't want to go. Kelly's trying to stay strong and has her head girl mask placed over her eyes. I can see through it though, I can read her emotions. Over time I have gotten to know Kelly Jones, reading her is like a language. You have to keep at it and practise regularly. Sometimes I wish that I couldn't see through Kelly's masks, she only uses them to save me the pain of her not knowing when she'll be back. If only I could believe her when she tells me that whatever she's doing is low risk, I know it's not.

For a brief moment our lips meet, I wish the kiss could last forever. I've started wishing for a lot of things recently and nothing has come true. The kiss is innocent, something which it shouldn't be. Even in her lips I can feel her tension, another sign that she doesn't want to go. The small voice in the back of my mind is still hoping for my fantasy to come true. It still hopes for her to turn around and pull me back into our home where she'll stay with me. I know that Kelly wouldn't complain about that, I know for a fact that she would rather enjoy the idea of hiding away from the world and it's rules.

The kiss is shorter then I would've liked. It's only a quick peck, sadly that's what it usually is in this situation. I've only just kissed her and it already feels like she's gone jetting off to the other side of the world. I hate this kiss just like I hate goodbyes, this kiss is a goodbye kiss. I know this isn't permanent but I can't stand the feeling of not being with her. I don't like the thought of coming back home to nothing but a flat full of furniture and smiling photographs of Kelly and I. Usually Kelly gets someone to come and stay with me while she's off playing hero, she knows how much I hate being alone. Last time she had Chelsea stay over, I do love the Tottie but a month of hearing pointless gossip on boys wasn't my idea of fun. It was a nice though.

Kelly smiles at me, her mouth moves but I hear no words. It's like we're in a movie and this is the part when the sad music plays and the audience are silently begging for another outcome. When her welcoming lips stop moving I smile at her, it's a sad smile and I know that it's probably breaking her heart. We both want the same thing but like _Daddy_ used to say, I want never gets. Tight bastard.

The doors to the lift slide open, Kelly and I look to the noise that signals Kelly's departure. I feel my shoulders drop and my fantasy being crushed, maybe next time it will come true and we'll have our happily ever after like all of those fairytale princesses. She smiles at me one last time, and steps into the fantasy destroying lift. As the doors close I remind her to come back in piece and that I'll fall out with her if she comes back in a wooden box. Kelly's tinkling chuckle floats down the lift shaft as the contraption takes away her warmth from me. I glare at the doors that took my Kelly away from me, they just sit there unmoving. It's as if they're mocking me. They do this to me every time.

I turn away from the evil, girlfriend stealer lift and walk slowly back to the flat. I still have some hope that she'll come back up and claim that this was all a joke and say that she's staying for another month. I have to keep it together, I'll have a St Trinian in the flat with me tomorrow. It wouldn't do to have a breakdown in front a St Trinian, I still won't refuse to show them that I have a weakness. If it's one of Kelly's girls they'll be sympathetic, if it's one of mine they'll make a joke and wind me up until Kelly gets back. If I know Kelly, which I do, she would've got somebody who would be willing to throw themselves in front of a bullet for me to stay here. She does get over protective sometimes but I guess that comes from her job.

I know she's got to go and put the world in it's place. She's got to go and spread the anarchy and sprinkle some St Trinians magic on unknown territory. I hope that every time we go through this she doesn't see the tears gathering in the corners of eyes that threaten to fall endlessly. I don't want her to see my tears as she walks away, Kelly would never leave if she knew it upset me this much. If Kelly didn't leave MI7 wouldn't be impressed and that is a ball ache that I don't want to deal with, I'm sure Kel would put those idiots in their place if needed though. Still, I'm here and she'll be on the other side of the world. We'll be apart but I'll be waiting for her.

The silence is killing me. This flat was never meant to be consumed in silence, it's uncomfortable. Kelly and I made this ours with laughter and joy, sadness and silence were banned. When Kelly's gone the silence arrives and the laughter dies. Even when there's a loud St Trinian here making all sorts of noise it feels quiet. It's as if the life and soul of the flat is Kelly and whenever she leaves it goes with her. I wish that it would stay and keep me company in the lonely weeks ahead. Kelly's only been gone a grand total of five minutes and is probably still in London, most likely stuck in traffic, but it feels like she's been gone for weeks already. It feels like she's already gone to the other side of the world.

I've got everything that I could ever want right here in our home. I've got all the latest gadgets, game consoles, clothes, money, food, water and all of that stuff. What's the use of having all of that when I haven't got the one thing that I need has no substitute? There will only ever be one Kelly Jones and she'll only ever hold the missing piece of my heart. I'd do anything to have Kelly with me here right now. You name it and I would do it. I would dance on fire, swim the deadliest seas, run a thousand miles just to be with the wonder that is Kelly Jones. I'd even confiscate Tania and Tara's explosives, something more deadly then death it's self, if it meant I could be in Kelly's arms. I'd give my left leg just to have her here, running her fingers through my brunette curls and humming a soft tune in my ear. I'd do anything for Kelly Jones.

She'll be making her way through the rush hour traffic, probably thinking up ways to get out of paying the cab fair. Kel will most likely be thinking up some scene to make when the driver pulls up outside of the airport, knowing her she'll get the poor soul arrested for assault like she did last time. I give it forty minutes until she arrives and unleashes the merciless anarchy on unsuspecting airport staff. Kelly's still in the country, she's only been gone twenty minutes but it feels longer. The clock ticks and tocks in slow motion, my whole world is in the slow lane when Kelly's not around. The whole world mocks me when Kelly's not around, especially when you pass a love sick couple in the street. That's when it gets to you.

An hour later and I hear the buzzing of the door, time to find out who's come to babysit. Kelly will be on her flight by now, knowing her she'll be in spy mode. She'll begin to suspect innocent passengers of being mass murders, drug barons, terrorists and assassins. I wouldn't be surprised if was sitting in her seat glaring at some innocent old woman, I remember when she told me that it was always the grannies. The pout that her lips made when laughter rolled off my tongue was adorable. I should've took a picture and framed it or send it to every living St Trinian. They all believe that Kelly Jones didn't do things like pout, how wrong they are.

Polly's on Belle watch, as Taylor calls it. I can remember when the chav was here three months ago, her constant jokes and stories about a first year Kelly seemed to distract me for the three weeks that Kelly was away. She would've done Belle watch more often if it wasn't for the fact that Kelly didn't trust her after the last time, we nearly got caught spreading the anarchy. It was funny watching Kelly yell at the chav for being such a baboon, I'll never forget Taylor's face. That time I did get a picture and sent it to Andrea who sent it to Zoe who sent it to Chelsea and then it went to everyone who knew Taylor. I found that quite amusing.

Polly smiles at me as she walks through my open door, she gives me an awkward hug before sitting down on the sofa. I shut the door and settle myself next to the smart girl, I think the science community are calling her new Einstein these days. We talk for a bit, it's not like talking with Kelly but at least I have some company. We talk about pointless things because we have too much time to waste. It's boring really, I don't have it in me to act interested and I think Polly feels the same to. Then she smiles at me with a smile that I haven't seen before, Polly pushes her glasses up her nose before reaching in her pocket and pulling something out.

Now my taxi is waiting and my bag is packed. I have all that I should need with me, soon I'll have everything that I need and that's thanks to Polly. I clutch the plane ticket in my hand as if it is a life line, this piece of paper will take me to Kelly. I've told the girls not to call, I don't want to be disturbed. Polly smiles brightly as she waves from the pavement. She turns into a small dot as the cab pulls away. Tomorrow I'll be gone to the other side of the world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Couldn't resist the adventure gag, it was there waiting to be used. I think JLS turn me all mushy, it has nothing to do with Aston and Marvin... <em>**

**_Ms A: Keep the swearing in you got your wish and I made it longer.  
>nm: I would've emailed you but I'm in cba mode and I was concentrating on writing this, yes you were right but Ms A got there before you. I'll update PWF soon, I've just got to change a few bits, iron out the kinks and actually write an update<em>**

**_I've done it again guys, I've done something mushy and I'm not talking about mushy peas. I've even escaped a verbal thrashing, now that deserves a review._**


	18. I Kissed A Girl

**I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry**

_**Chelsea POV**_

I was only curious and a little bored but I still don't know why people are making a big deal about it. Well, Kelly isn't impressed but I can't take back my actions. I was only experimenting, I mean I've already snogged all of the local boys so it makes sense to try something different. It was to good to deny but it's no big deal, just one harmless little snog. That's what I tried to tell Kelly anyway, she wouldn't accept that huge fact. I wish she would, I mean why get all huffy over something harmless? It was only a snog, it's not like I blew up the science department by accident again. How was I to know that you shouldn't mix those chemicals together?

I may have only been an innocent snog but I kinda liked it, that doesn't mean I'm in love though. I hope Charles doesn't mind my experiment, maybe he'll think it's sexy and alluring. I bet he would love it! I know he's bored of Camilla so this might spice up his day abit, maybe he'll make me a dame for spicing up his life! Oh my god! Everyone will be so jealous! Including Kelly! Even though she already is... She'll be even more jealous!

I only kissed a girl to see how different it was from snogging boys. The alcohol that swished and swashed in me made feel brave, I pulled the closest girl towards me and rammed my tongue down her throat. I probably should've checked who it was before I did it. Still, Annabelle kissed me back so she must have enjoyed it. I was a little shocked when she responded, I didn't think good girls did that. It's not how Cheltenham girl's behave, I think they don't anyway. I suppose Belle's a St Trinian now and St Trinians do snog each other when they fancy it. I'm not used to kissing girls but it's not half bad.

I kissed a girl and I liked it, Belle did too. The taste of her lips, the softness of her hands and her silky smooth hair. It makes me wonder why I didn't try this sooner! Girls are much better then boys at this snogging business, they know exactly what you want without telling them. Girls aren't as rough as lads, they're more dainty and caring with their kisses. Probably shouldn't have gone for Belle though, not after the look on Kelly's face. Oopsy.

I'm confused now. Do I like snogging girls more then snogging boys? Do I like snogging Belle more then Charles? Charles has royal lips while Belle has cherry tasting lips. Oh this is making my head hurt. From Kelly's glare I'd say that Belle was off limits but that has never stopped me before. Kelly's scarier then Camilla though, Kelly would throw me to the first years if I went after Belle. All the head girl would have to do is find Tania and Tara and I'd be dead! My charming good looks would be lost forever!

I kissed Annabelle Fritton and I liked it. Kelly didn't like it but that's her business.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This song just screams Chelsea and then Annabelle jumped into it. You should be proud guys, I DIDN'T cheat this time.<em>**

**_Ms A: Maybe we'll find out what Taylor and Belle have been getting up to in a future update, I'm positive that it'll pop up  
>Dark: I look forward to reading your confrontations soon, I've got a faint idea of how Kelly will react and it won't be good for Carnaby.<br>Gypsy: If only all Flash fans could be like you and review the Belle chapters, they should all look up to you haha. _**

**_Review because I've used Voldemort as a taboo language example in my English exam? If you're marking that, gimme an A?_**


	19. Coming Home

**Coming Home- Diddy-Dirty Money ft Skylar Grey**

_**Kelly POV**_

I'm coming home. I'm coming home. It still hasn't sunk in, I'm actually coming home. Tell the girls that Kelly's coming home, shout it from the rooftops. Let the whole world know that Kelly Jones is coming home after three painfully long years. I'm letting the rain wash away every drop of pain that I've felt these past three years. My kingdom is anxiously awaiting my over due return and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the girls I'm coming.

I'm back where I belong, I'm away from the adrenaline and bullets. I'm back to my idea of normality, back to anarchy and freedom. I'm free from my MI7 duties and I'm free from work. Kelly Jones has returned to her old self and she's never felt so strong. There's nothing that I can't try, I can everything I desire with this newly found strength. I feel like I can move the tallest mountain, climb the tallest towers and walk on the roughest waves. I'm invincible, unmovable and untouchable. I feel like the girl I was back in my school days, I feel like the inner St Trinian has been awakened once again. Watch out world, Kelly's back.

Another day, another dawn. The days have been repeating themselves constantly for three long years, not my idea of fun. Doing the same thing over and over again isn't entertaining, it's dull and boring. Stalk this person, shoot another, steal a car and send a report back to MI7. Completely boring. It shouldn't have taken three years, it should've only taken three short months. For once I was wrong, I misjudged and underestimated the whole mission. I was over confident and I have paid for my mistakes.

What are you supposed when the lights come on and shows you messed up? What if the twins ask about my travels? What do when Belle glares at me for taking so long? How do I respond? What if a first year stares me in the face and tells me that went to be like me when they're older? Damn, what do I say back? I highly recommend that you don't join a government agency like MI7, it isn't like the movies. Another day, another dawn. Tell Tania and Tara that I'll be better and back in the morning. I'll come and wrap them in a tight hug. I'll apologise for my mistakes and I'll promise to make it up to them.

Another lie that I carry on, I'm not okay. I wont be until I'm back home at St Trinians, I need to get back to the place where I belong. I can't but smile, home. A word that seems so foreign to me, home. For three years I've longed to go home and see loved ones. For three years I've been denied that simple privilege. For threes I've dreamed of this moment and it's finally coming true. Kelly Jones is coming home and this time is staying there. Home. The one place where I can be free and be who I really am. Home. The place where I'm finally going. Home.

The house I was given wasn't really a home, my heart didn't rest there. How can your house be a home if you already have a home. Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone? Then people have the nerve to blame you for mistakes that couldn't have been avoided. If I had saw the bullet that was fired towards my team, I would've took it. I would've saved that man from his fate, I would've saved his family from grief. I would've done a lot of things differently if I had the chance. I might see if I can get Polly to invent a time machine so I can fix my novice mistakes. I still feel the guilt of my mistakes but I can't change the past, I can only learn from it.

Poor Belle, she's probably been a wreck. She hates me going away, I see it in her eyes. Now I can end her suffering and out things right, MI7 can suck my big toe for all I care. Nobody upsets my Belle and gets away with it. I don't give a damn if you're a queen or a normal citizen, you don't upset Belle. MI7 have yet to feel my wrath and when I'm finished I'll let the St Trinians have their fun. MI7 won't know what hit them.

Nothings going to stop me and Belle now, we're going to do whatever we want when we want. St Trinians was the place that made me, saved me, drove me crazy and forgave me. For all of my shortcomings welcome to my homecoming, it's taken three long years. I've seen it all and experienced a lot of foreign emotions. There's been fights, scars, battles, ups and more then a few downs. I've lost a friend and I've done things that have shocked me. I've made it out alive and for that I thank the lord. I'm coming home.

There's no place like home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I started writing this the UK was number one in Eurovision, now we're 13th... FEELIN' THE LOVE EUROPE! Even Jedward are beating us, -facemeetpalm. AND IRELAND ONLY GAVE US SIX WHEN WE GAVE THEM 12. And to think I'm part irish. Gr.<em>**

**_Chelsea: I was about to send a search party out to look for you because you've been gone that long. Glad you're back,  
>Ms A: Kelly will get her revenge very soon, it would be criminal if she didn't<em>**

**_Review because Europe isn't loving the UK at the moment? _**


	20. Runaway

**Runaway- Devlin ft Yasmin**

_**Kelly POV**_

We're breaking free, we're soaring flying. That's the last time I let Belle trick me into watching that stupid film, as if you go around singing about every little thing. It's annoying if you ask me. See that would never happen in an English school, then again English school's are quite dull. Still, breaking into song every five minutes is still annoying. In England people are breaking into fights every five minutes... Yep, completely different.

We're breaking free like an escapist, not like some high school students. It feels like after a life time of dreaming we're finally getting out of a dark, dangerous tunnel. Me and Belle are doing this at random as well, taking it as it comes like a girl I know. We've sacrificed a lot of joy and happiness because of my damn job, I knew it wouldn't be long until I flipped. You can't get in the way of true love and desire, no matter how powerful you are. Nobody's going to come between us again and I'll make sure of that. Even the St Trinians will make sure that no-one interferes with our relationship and life. I doubt MI7 will try anything after their last visit, I believe that half of there agents are in a mental hospital after that encounter. Good old Tania and Tara.

I just woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to face Belle, I didn't think she'd be awake. Her eyes looked straight into mine and she wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words. I knew what it was hat we both longed for, since I was mostly at fault for our position with my job I decided to do something. I smiled at her, I understood what she wanted and I wasn't going to not let her have it. If I did I would probably have to face a very pissed Miss Fritton, now that's something no girl wants. Pomfrey is a pussy cat compared to Miss F and I'd rather handle him then my old headmistress. That's probably where Annabelle's inherited her aggressive streak from. It's more then likely that aggression is a Fritton thing just like how smirking is a Kelly thing.

I told Annabelle to pack her bags because we were leaving. She looked at me like I had lost my mind but I didn't care. I know what's best for me and Fritton and being here isn't ideal. I kissed her before she could protest and that in itself seemed to convince her that I meant what I had said. When our lips parted I grinned at her, she sighed happily and shook her head. I raised my brow at her before hopping out of bed, I walked out of our room and returned with two suitcases two minutes later. I pulled Fritton out of bed and warned her against not packing. "Throw you're life into a case and we'll depart from the station as soon as." I told her with a smile before I went to go find some of my belongings. I left Fritton standing there with a smile that had been missing from her face since my last year at St Trinians.

We wouldn't have stayed together if we didn't run away from the pain we both felt. There was nothing left for us in London, all that was there was objects and memories of constant departures. Fritton and I needed to be free, we needed to rediscover what the word actually meant. We needed to rediscover our inner St Trinian and wreck havoc on an unsuspecting world. We needed to be reminded of who we really were and nothing was going to stop us in our path of rediscovery. We ran away to a place of happiness and joy.

My arm found itself at Annabelle's waist as we walked into the station with our luggage trailing behind us. I didn't know where we going and I didn't care. I could've gone to hell and I would've been happy as long as I was with Belle. I let Belle choose a random destination, one that was alien to me. We waited to board the train in silence, both us thought about what we were doing. Me and Belle were about to leave everything and everyone we knew behind. It was reckless and a little stupid but we were young and free. We were apart of an unstoppable force. As St Trinians we would've been denying our natural instincts if we had stayed, we would've crumbled under the strain of daily life. Running away was the right thing to do for once.

We needed to escape and my mind was made up. I lead Annabelle onto the train and sat us down in a comfy seat in the middle of the carriage. I thought about how many people would miss us, would they remember us if we returned or just simple forget that we existed and erase our names from history? Would I even care if they forgot? Would Belle? I was sure that the important people would remember me and Belle, I secretly hoped that they would. As long as nobody tried to track us down I would be happy, we would come back when we felt the time was right. Until then we would disappear off the face of the Earth and just enjoy each other's company like we used to do in the good old days.

As the train pulls away from the station I pull Annabelle closer and tell that everyone will be okay. The doubt in her body seemed to fade away when I said that, all of her worry vanished and she started to enjoy our last minute adventure. Belle smiled at me and I could feel her excitement bouncing off of me. She reminded me off an excitable young child. What we were doing felt right, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The cloud of doom and gloom had been blow away from the top of our heads and the grins on our faces became real.

I run, run, runaway. Run, run, runaway. I ran away with Annabelle Fritton by side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>More soppy stuff, I think I'm actually ill. Maybe I should go for that jab that I've been attempting to get out of, maybe that boaster will make me heartless again...<em>**

**_Dark: I have a strange feeling you'll like this one as well,  
>Gypsy: If I have to cheat again to get you your Flash chapter I will! I think I've made that promise before but my minds fogged up with soppy romance... BLEGH<br>Ms A: By the looks of this Kelly will run, run, runaway. I nearly got cheeky again with the adventure gag as well_**

**_I'm going back to revision, remember guys enzymes don't die, they denature! Oh and review of course_**


	21. I Got You

**I Got You- Leona Lewis**

_**Andrea POV**_

If you told me last year that I would find my rival attractive, I would've laughed in your face. If you told me last year that I would be romantically involved with my rival, I would've questioned your sanity If you told me last year that I would be engaged to my rival, I would've had you tested for drugs. Eleven months and twenty nine days later and I would agree with you. Time changes everything, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. For me and Queen Chav the Second it has changed everything for the better. My old St Trinian tribe still can't make sense of what I'm doing but I don't care. Kelly and Annabelle do, even Chelsea can and she's not the sharpest tool in the box.

I never thought that I would have Taylor, I always figured that we wouldn't see each other after we left St Trinians. Now we're planning a wedding, our wedding. That's just bizarre, abnormal and unreal. The two years that we've been together has felt like a dream and I have yet to wake up from it. It doesn't feel real, is this what Juliet meant when she said 'My only love sprung from my only hate'? They always did say that there is a fine line between love and hate, who are they anyway? No matter what happens or what conclusions Polly can come up with, I have Taylor and Taylor has me.

For better, for worse. I've got her. For richer, for poor. I've got her. In sickness and in health. I've got her. For chav, for complete goon. I've got her. I've got Taylor.

She may bring tears to my eyes sometimes and she may throw silly tantrums but she's the girl I've fallen in love with. Taylor can go ahead and leave me behind, she can make me cry but when she needs me I'll be there. When she needs a place to run to, a place to crash or a shoulder to cry on I've got her. I'll be ready to help her out in every way possible. Taylor wouldn't even need to ask and I'd do it. That's what lovers do, isn't it? They look out for each other, they'd die for each other. Or is the dying part just in 'Romeo and Juliet'? I hope it is. Still, I'd like to how death would cope with two St Trinians. That would be pretty amusing, especially when Taylor would start talking. Poor death, I'm starting to feel sorry for it.

Me and Taylor, ready to take on the world with Kelly and Belle. Tandrea, as Chelsea calls us. That's a stupid pet name if you ask me, same goes for 'Jedward' as well. I despise those untalented twins, anyone can jump around a stage and sing a song badly like they do. Then there's that ridiculous hairstyle of theirs, does their hairdresser hate them or something? I hope Taylor was joking when she said that she had managed to get them to perform at the after party. I'd rather have one of her crappy chav musicians then those idiotic twins, I rather beat Jedward with a sharp stick then hear them sing.

You can't control fate and destiny and you can't control who you fall in love with. Juliet fell in love with a Montague, Sophie from Coronation Street fell in love with her best mate, Syed from Eastenders fell in love with the local gay and I fell in love with my rival. Let's face it, this world is full of forbidden love.

For better, for worse. I've got her. A place to crash. I've got her. She doesn't even have to ask because I've got her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I did it again guys, I went all soppy. That's it I'm getting Polly to turn me back to normal! I couldn't help the Romeo and Juliet references not after Taylo and Andriet<em>**

**_Dark: Me? Right? That's a first. Maybe in the future I will write more around that story line it depends what idea comes to me,  
>Chelsea: I know the feeling of being soft and being turned towards KelBelle. I think we should start a club!_**

**_I have the temptation to cheat again, do you have to the temptation to review?_**


	22. She Said

**She Said- Plan B**

_**Geoffrey POV**_

I don't understand, _she _said she loved me. Then after university _she_ breaks it off and now _she_ says she loves me again. I just don't understand. _She_ said she loved me more then words can say then when we finish uni she denies everything. _She _said a lot of things and now I'm confused. I shall never understand the species that is the English woman, I shall never understand the mystery that is Camilla Fritton.

I remember the night when I met her, we was at one of the many parties. She was drunkenly dancing with not a care in the world when I first saw her toothy smile. Then she spotted me and stumbled over saying that she loved me. I knew she was drunk but I couldn't help but play along with her little game.

"How can you be in love with me when we've literary just met?" I smiled at her,

"Well," She slurred, "Tom,"

"Geoffrey," I chuckled,

"Right, right Geoffrey," Then she giggled, "Boy I loved you from the start,"

"So five minutes ago," I interrupted,

"Shh," She slurred again, the girl tried to put her index finger to my lips but she missed in her drunken state, "Don't interrupt Tom, it's rude,"

"Geoffrey," I correct again,

"My names Camilla, not Geoffrey silly. Geoffrey is a granddads name!" She yelled, Camilla then giggled again,

"No," I said, very gentlemanly I might add, "Geoffrey is my name,"

"What a silly name!" She laughed, I sighed and began to walk away. Camilla grabbed my arm and we danced the night away.

The next morning I awoke in a room that I had never been in before with a girl that I barely remembered meeting. Then it hit me, she threw a pillow at my face. I sat up bolt right and she then pushed me out of her bed and ordered me out of her room. Before I could even grab my trousers, Camilla Fritton forced me from her room with a pillow. I remember the embarrassment of standing stark naked in the corridor, confused and wondering what had happened last night.

I didn't know that our morning encounter would be the start of a student romance. We spent the rest of our uni days together, inseparable. Nobody could tear us apart. Then on the last day she broke it off, she said it was fun but it wouldn't last. I was a wreck after that. I began to hate her for what she did to me and my heart. I turned to AD1 and joined Pomfrey's woman hating army. I didn't know that years later I would be reunited with my old flame and our romance would be alight once again. Back then she didn't know what love was, she wouldn't have hurt me that way if she did.

She says she loves me more then words can say. She says she loves me, baby. Camilla says she loves my soul and this time she means it... I think.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone else randomly start clicking their fingers like they do on the video? I did. Anyone else start rapping the rap at random moments? I do. Anyone else think I should shut up and do the responses? I do.<em>**

**_Ms A: You made me cheat, feel the shame! Darn, I tried to hide my hate for Eurovision. I thought it was only the French that hated the UK, ahh well. How was that for your request anyway? Deserves more then a nil poi?  
>Chelsea: You made my day by reviewing, I made your day by updating. We've got a good thing cracking off there<br>Dark: Ah, that means I wrote the last update right. I wasn't too sure that I did but that's more then likely because I've only done T/A once and that isn't going so well_**

**_So now I'm up in the courts, pleading my case to the witness box. Telling the judge and the jur that they should find the effort to review..._**


	23. Walk Away

**Walk Away- The Script**

_**Flash POV**_

I dunno why Kel's with me if I'm honest. I'm not exactly the best bloke in the world and Kel can have any man she wants, they throw themselves at her feet and worship her like she's some goddess. I only bring Kel trouble, it aint like I'm an angel. She enforces the law and I go and break it, not exactly a match made in heaven is it? Kel's a top notch MI7 agent and I'm just a low level criminal, not a very good one as well. If I was Kel I would've left me, I'm surprised that she hasn't. I've seen the way Little Fritton looks at her, I've even seen the way that Andrea looks at her. Both of them wish that they could have what I've got.

Am not exactly a decent bloke, I am a heart breaker and a thief. If I was Kel I would've walked away while I had the chance, she can have anyone she wants and she goes for me? Tha' doesn't make much sense if you ask me. Kel says that a woman's gotta do what she gotta do, even if she has to deny the truth. I wish she wouldn't have to do that, it aint fair on her how she has to cope with all of my crap and her stressful job. I just hope tha' she doesn't wake up too late and realise that she's fallen in love in the worse way. If she doesn't go now then she'll stay. If she's looking heaven she;s got the wrong bloke.

So should walk away and save herself from the heartache. She go before it's too late and she can't escape, I know I'm not what's best for her yet I can't help but hang on to her. After all my crap she doesn't walk away. Kelly stays.

Kel said that she believed I had a soul even though I was heartless, she was kidding herself. Trying to convince herself that I wasn't all that bad and that I wasn't some sleazy criminal. I dunno why she's trying to find something to save, how could a smart gal like her be so bloody blind? It doesn't take a genius like Polly to see that there's no point in trying to save something. Kelly should walk away while she has the chance. But Kel finds colour in the darkest places, she finds hope in the saddest corners of the world. She's a glass half full type of girl but still she should have walked away. She could've had the world, something that I can't give her.

But still she stays.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Want to know how to piss off maxium number of shippers? Put Kelly and Andrea together! This is probably not up to standards but when you're in the opposite mood of the song it's harder to write. <strong><em>If a song doesn't suit my mood I'm going to skip it from now on. <em>**As you can tell I'm in a good mood and this song isn't exactly unicorns and rainbows. I TRIED FLASH FANS! I blame you Belle fans for converting me ;]_**

**_Gypsy: Don't thank me, thank Ms A for requesting some Camilla involvement  
><em>**

**_I seriously need to get back to revising, U insted of a B isn't good. Review?_**


	24. Meet Me Halfway

**Meet Me Halfway- Black Eyed Peas**

_**Taylor POV**_

Here I am relaxing in front of the telly with a bottle of Asda smart price alcohol when my bloody phone rings, the nerve of some people. I glance at caller ID, what does ghost girl want? I sigh and answer, she better have a good reason for interrupting, "Yeah?" I greet,

"That's all I get?" I have a feelin' she's raising her eyebrow,

"Yup," I pop the p, "Wotcha want? I'm tryna watch Celebrity Juice init,"

"So that's more important then your girlfriend?" I smirk not that Andrea can see it,

"When Jedward are getting' owned yeah," I hear Andrea sigh, I can almost see her rolling her eyes,

"I thought you were coming over?"

"Effort," I moan, "Can't ya meet me halfway?"

"Right at the boarder line?"

"No. That's stupid," That's the last time I let Caspa listen to ma tunes, as if she just comes out and quotes Black Eyed Peas, "At the chicken shop dumb ass,"

"So romantic," Sarcastic girlfriend alert,

"Init doe," I grin, 'Rea sighs again I fink she's giving up,

"Fine." She then hangs up the phone, not even a goodbye.

I carefully place down my cheap alcohol so I don't spill a drop, for cheap stuff tha' aint half bad. I push myself up from my seat, which was very comfy, and walk over to the front door. I slip on my shoes and slam the door shut, I lock it and my long journey to the chicken shop begins. A whole five minutes away!

I 'member when I first went after Caspa, was quite funny if you ask me. When I asked her out she told me to go and learn how to speak real English, I dunno what she was chattin' about. Few days later, right, she was cooking up breakfast with nothing but ma shirt on. I aint even gonna tell you all the details, it might scare some little kiddies. I was fighting with Andrea but lets face it, she couldn't resist my charming face and good looks.

Who's idea was it to meet at the chicken shop? It's miles away! Why can't it be a street away and why can't Andrea just come to mine? So much effort to walk to a shop that's three streets away, _three_! Doesn't Andrea realise how much I hate exercise? I must have mentioned it to her at least a thousand times, I swear down she does it on purpose. This walk would've been so much better with some tunes and I aint talkin' about that crap that Caspa put on me iPod either.

I can't go any further. Running out of energy. Need a rest. Next time Andrea can walk all the way to mine and see how she likes the long ten minute walk! I bet she'll start sympathising with me once she's walked all that way! She probably won't though, she is a heartless vampire. I want to sit down so badly, it's my only wish. Where's Polly when you need her? She's like a fairy godmother and granted Belly a wish, how come she aint giving me no wishes? That is bang out of order! You don't go around picking favourites!

Never mind. Andrea's already there and she's brought my car. Next time I aint leaving it at hers, she best not have touched ma munch or messed with the stereo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I didn't technically cheat this time, the next song was 'One Shot' by JLS and I've already done that one. Didn't end well for Kelly... It was amusing though<em>**

**_Chelsea: Are you suggesting splitting Kel and Flash up? I'm shocked, I didn't think I read that from you! After all you are the reviewer who used to beg for Flash to appear. I'm just searching for the right song for Kel/Rea, I think I may have found it but that would mean cheating and cheating is wrong... Never stopped me before.  
>Ms A: I've made Kelly see sense a thousand times before, except in SWFF but I had to give the Flash fans something<em>**

**_Any pairing requests? Song requests? Celia/Polly is on its way when I find a decent song. I'm thinking 'Science & Faith', anyways review?_**


	25. Tik Tok

**Tik Tok- Ke$ha**

_**Taylor POV**_

I wake up in the mornin' feelin' like Queen Elizabeth, does the Queen get hangovers? Does one drink alcohol? I knew there was summet Queenie wasn't telling us! I bet she's a full on alcoholic, spendin' taxes on bottles of champagne. How comes she aint invited me to one of 'er piss ups? That's wank, does one not only common peasants into ones palace? Stupid Queenie. Bet good old Willy will invite me to a royal rave when he's in charge! He better or he'll 'ave a royal riot on 'is hands and it'll be worse then those student protests!

I grab ma Barbour jacket 'cause it looks proper chilly, not surprising for England. When's summer comin' anyways? Andrea needs a tan proper bad! She threw a right fit when I fake tanned 'er in the middle of the night, Caspa didn't see the funny side though. Me and Kel did, I even gots pictures! Gothy looks like a cheesy puff 'cause she's that orange, she'd been full on Tangoed. Shame it came off 'er after two weeks, it should've been permanent. Before I leave ma place and go into the shit house and brush ma teeth wiv a bottle of leftover rum.

I walk outside, wiv a throbbin' headache, and lock my door. I sigh as I spot Chelsea passed out on ma lawn, as if she just makes ma place look untidy! I ask her to leave my yard but she's acting all dumb, no change there. I know it was a bangin' bash last night but tha' don't mean she can just pass out without asking first! Basic manners init?

Anyways, I talking new creps on ma feet. Bargain I picked up from Carnaby Street. I wasn't originally goin' down to Carnaby Street to shop, I went to go see Carnaby and introduce him to pain. Turns out Carnaby don't live there, which don't make sense since he's called Carnaby and so is the street. Basic logic right? I fink it is and does Chelsea and her little minions of makeup and squeals. Smelly Belly doesn't see the logic and neither does Kelly Welly but they just aint smart fam'.

Hm, where to go? I've been barred from most pubs and clubs 'cause am just that cool. I don't really care if they bar me 'cause I just throw ma own parties like a proper St Trinian. My parties never stop and always carry on the night after, maybe you should pop down and see wot ya missin'. Just be ready to run when da blue bottles come to shut us down, I can't be held responsible if you're stupid enough to get caught. If you can't run fast enough then that's your problem, maybe you shouldn't get full on mashed up. Ya can if ya want, all am sayin' is tha' you should get ready to run when the blues and two show.

I aint got a care in the world that got plenty of beer, I got a tenner in ma pocket that I nicked off my old dear. She won't miss that, I hope she won't cause she aint gettin' back. Besides, I'm using it to buy some cheap booze. Now everyone's followin' me 'cause they know I've got swagger but I kick out ma pad if they start chattin' like Mick Jagger, it's bare annoying when they start that thinkin' they is cool. We party hard until the feds come and they take their time comin', they're probably too busy sitting on their fat arse eating doughnuts.

The party don't start until Taylor walks in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry guys I haven't forgotten about the requests, I will do them soon. I just wanted to something that wasn't about love and was about having a good time.<em>**

**_Ms A: I don't know if this is the same for everyone but I don't write them because unlike T+A they're relationship is just hate, but I'll write them soon because DoubleMMia's requested it. I've got quite a few songs that fit Anoushka which is making it hard to decide so far it's between 'Pass Out', 'Sober', 'Amnesia' and 'Good Times'  
>Constant: My ability to speak and type chav is more of a curse then a blessing but it isn't surprising considering I live in the Midlands. Miss D and Zoe are coming up soon, I've found a song that fits that pairing perfectly<br>Dark: You're right, I think Andrea would understand Belle  
>Gypsy: Science and Faith may be a good idea but it's a difficult song. I SHALL DO IT THOUGH!<br>DoubleM: I suppose I could do Zoe/Bianca just for you. Don't get upset when it goes wrong_**

**_You've all got a choice on what next chapter is do you want: Year 3000? 1+1? James Bond? Defeat You? or The Silly Song?_**


	26. LOVE

**L.O.V.E- Jessie J**

_**Polly POV**_

Love. A four letter word that has different meanings to different types of people. I said that I would never speak about the fairytale that is love but it would be considered rude to not shed some light on the subject. So love, the word that people struggle to say. I have seen so many people who say that word and don't mean it, sometimes I begin to wonder if the word has lost its meaning. For the Totties love is makeup and princes. For Kelly love is Belle and to Taylor love is Andrea. Don't even get me started on those four, all of them find it amusing to interrupt my important research with there constant snogging sessions. If it wasn't for them I would've found the answer to building a successful time machine, it was very rude of them to 'accidently' fall onto my research and 'accidently' push it into the shredder. As you can tell all four of them are now on the F.B.I most wanted list.

For me love used to be my work, now my affections have moved on from my valuable pieces of information. That doesn't mean you can come along and destroy all of my hard work like Kelly, Annabelle, Andrea and Taylor. Even though they swear it was an accident I know it wasn't, I know they were seeing how far they could push my buttons after they had found out about the new object of my affection. Obviously they didn't get very far and have been dealt with, hopefully the Americans will attempt to invade St Trinians and arrest them. I'd like to see them get past the front gate never mind through the front doors. That would be very amusing to watch.

Back to the topic of love. My new object of affection is a certain Eco named Celia. We're a bit of an odd couple but it works for us, when she isn't preaching about finding a sustainable energy source that is. I do try to listen to the girl but she does make it difficult, still she has somehow persuaded me to look into running the school on solar power. The things I do for that girl! I'm only doing it so she won't give me the silent treatment or fall out with me, I have more important matters then dealing with a stubborn girlfriend.

She's my key and she unlocks me. She keeps me happy and Celia is quite sweet. I proudly tell the world that she is mine and that she's got me. I sound a lot like Kelly when I say that Celia is mine, Kelly can be quite possessive of Belle sometimes. Taylor's like that with Andrea, I may have to look into this more so I am able to find an answer.

The thing about love is that it doesn't chose a boy or a girl. You can't control the emotion and you can't stop who you are destined to fall in love with. You can't find love by looking down a telescope, that's what Celia told me. I was speechless when she said that to me, it made sense. Love wasn't my valuable work that has now been wrecked, I'm still annoyed at that if you haven't noticed. Love is Celia and Celia is love. You can stare at us but we don't give a damn, she's the one who isn't going anywhere any time soon.

I'll be honest and I'll say that I love Celia because I do. I'm in love. I've never felt this way and half the time I'm speechless. Celia's herself and that's why I love her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I L.O.V.E this song, get it? My jokes are getting worse. Seriously though I hope this song gets released as a single, that and her whole album...<em>**

**_Constant: You spelt ma wrong... Maybe one day I shall teach you how to speak Chav fam.  
>Gypsy: How was that for CeliaPolly?  
>Chelsea: Queenie's a babe, how can you not have her in the story? She's the source of my jokes.<em>**

_"I aint friggin' bothered about a royal weddin'," Taylor moaned,  
>"Yes but we get a day off," Kelly said,<br>"God save our gracious Queen," Taylor sung loudly, Kelly rolled her eyes at the chavs behaviour. **Now review?**_


	27. Where Do We Go

**Where Do We Go- Saint ft N-Dubz**

_**Taylor POV**_

Where do I go from here? Now that I've done everythin' that I wanted to do, what do I do next? This is 'as been the highest mountain that I've ever climbed, took the piss getting' here. Nothin' was handed to me on a plate like Kelly's job, I only did it through hard work and bribin' a bunch of Geeks. I'm movin' units now, got money flowin' in and everythin' init. It wont always like that, things were right hard for a gal like me. Now I sit in the meetin' and demand stuff and actually get it. I still dunno why Pol got me into this job, if it was to get out of paying off a bet she can still hand over the green.

Where do I go from here? What's left for me to do? I fink I should go 'nd take over the world or summet, might stop ma boredom init. Me Mum's condition makes me wanna drop a tear, I still help her out like. The reason why I make the green is to help her out, it would be cruel not to init. She's family and family looks out for each other. One minute I'm on top of the world, drinkin' all the liquor and wine. The next I'm stuck at the bottom in pure hell. Life needs to friggin' make its mind up. I got a little thing and now everyone is tryna interfere, I'm like 'Fam' hands off' init. In life there's so many ups and downs but all I wanna do is make Pop's proud.

If a knife was pointed at me would you take the risk off me? If a gun was held to ma head would you take the bullet? I know its a 'ard choice but ya either with me or ya aint, St Trinian chicks would take the risks to save their own. Tha' wot Kel finks anyways. She's never wrong so wot she said must be right. If it aint, Kel is seriously losing her choice.

I've done this on ma todd, on me own. I don't need a friggin' groupie clingin' onto me like paper and 's are always callin' me family and I'm like 'Mum how come you neva told me tha' I had all these cousins?', its quite annoying if ya ask me. Then right, then they follow me everywhere. I get no fuckin' piece or quite. Every time I enter a club all these peeps crowd around, most are there out of fear and all a few, like Andrea, are out of love and all that crap. It's a good job tha' am tall init?

You'd fink that peoples would avoid talking to a kidnapper like me. Still, I've been there and done that. I even gots the shitty t-shirt. Where do I go from here?

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's short but it's not an easy song to write for when you're running out of ideas.<em>**

**_Constant: If you ever came to England and said half the chav words I could teach you, you'd get jabbed and shanked blud. Especially if you go to London... and Birmingham... and Liverpool... and probably Essex... definatly Nottingham... Basically most British cities haha  
>Gypsy: What can I say? I'm a very sweet person who needs to stop her ego from growing bigger then it already is<em>**

**_Review because Cheryl Cole has quit the American XFactor? Gotta love the Americans :']_**


	28. Jigsaw

**Jigsaw- Lady Sovereign **

_**Bianca POV**_

Ma heart is like a jigsaw puzzle, pick it up and fix it for me? Can ya figure it out? I can't, stupid Zoe.

I'm fucked up, for one I gots to much drink in me. I gobbed off again and some stuff that shouldn't have been said, it should've stayed between me and Zoe. I shouldn't of said shit to Tay, tha' just fucked things up. Me 'nd ma big mouth, Belle always said that it would get me into trouble. I didn't think that it would get me in trouble with Zoe while we were... Never mind. You just need to know that I fucked up and that I'm plastered. Am smoking like a chimney as well while I'm confessing everything. Hear that peeps? I is admitting that I'm fucked.

I wish Zoe could be around, tha' stupid emo and her friggin' secrets. How was I suppose to know that she weren't ready to come out? She only reminded me twenty times! I need to be reminded at least twenty two times. Really this is her fault, she should've reminded me. That's corpse shaggers for ya! They mess up and blame you! I still kinda want her near to me, that's 'er fault as well. She won't get off of my mind, even with this booze fogging up me head. I've got shit on ma mind but I've got plenty of time to just sit and rewind.

I may have stolen her car 'nd taken it for a joy ride with Tay and I know I messed her about but I didn't me scream and shout. Why won't she hear me out and listen to ma apology? Tay says its an emo thing for them to not listen to ya unless you speak their language. I tried tha' and everythin' but it didn't do any good. She still won't answer the bloody phone, a bit rude righ'? Am a mess 'nd this alcohol aint enough to block out the damn world. I need stronger stuff, shame Zoe already threw that at me or drank it.

My heart is still like a jigsaw puzzle 'nd there's a piece missin', Zoe. It still pisses me off how she won't answer that phone of hers, I miss the way that we used to get off. I miss the feel of her corpse kissin' lips and all that romantic jazz. I miss the way how she held ma hand when I threw a strop, Belle deserved bein' yelled at that time. Kelly wasn't amused and I may have came off worse but at least Zoe was there to kiss it better like! That's all in da past now, I still have the scars from Kel though, even Zoe's startin' to fade into the past. It's all gone and I'm feelin' kinda lost.

Ma heart is like a jigsaw puzzle, pick it up and fix it for me? Can ya figure it out? I can't, stupid Zoe. I miss her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm slowly working my way through everyones requests but in the mean time, review?<em>**


	29. Amnesia

**Amnesia- Skepta**

_**Anoushka POV**_

Can somebody remind me what happened last night? I can't remember a thing, I think this is called amnesia in English. It was a good night though, knocking back the vodka and dancing the night away. I can only remember bits of the previous night but from what I can remember it was a good night. Not been to a party like that since St Trinians, the alcohol was weak though. Taylor and I had to sneak in our own private stash of Trinski. I only had the chance to drink half of the bottle when Chelsea appears and 'accidently' drops our stash. Stupid blonde.

I roll over in my bed, how did I get back last night? When my cheek makes contact with the soft pillow I feel something stick to my cheek, lets hope I haven't done a Taylor and gone to sleep with my kebab. Andrea says that their bedroom stunk of kebab for at least a week and she said that Taylor woke up with it half way down her face. Not a pretty sight to wake up to surely. I bring my hand out from the covers and pull a sticky note off of my cheek, I then open my eyes and squint at the post it. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust,

_Sorry I had to go. ILY_

ILY? Did I go to sleep with a Tottie or something? I hope not. The only other people that say 'ILY' is Taylor and her old gang of thugs. Andrea would murder me if I slept with Taylor, even if it wasn't sex. The thought of Andrea is scarier then the thought of running out of my Trinski supply. I can't live without the Trinski. I think I may possibly be addicted to the strong drink.

I sit up in my bed and look around my room, there is evidence of a drunken walk towards the bed. This can't be real, the mystery guest has terrorised my mini bar. My whole vodka collection is gone... Every last drop of it has been drunk. They haven't even left a bottle of water, mystery guest has drunk me dry! My precious vodka has been downed and not by me. No use crying over drunk vodka, I jump up and get ready. I'm a master at ignoring hangovers, I've not had one in a while. That is because I haven't had strong enough vodka to have an effect on me.

I take a slow walk down to the hotel lobby, I am aware that I am swaying as if I am still drunk. It is a permanent effect of spending five years testing Trinski, my precious Trinski. As I enter people instantly start looking at the swaying Russian, I know they probably think that I am mad. I defiantly had one too many, I have even lost my phone. I shall have to get Polly to trace it for me.

I remember entering the party with Taylor and Chelsea ruining our Trinski stash. I remember being blinded by the lights and looking for the bar, I saw two people that I didn't like but I carried on in the club. I didn't have a care for starting some fight tonight, I think Taylor did. I have a strong feeling that Taylor started a fight and it became bloody instantly. After all that is a myth, I have no clue what happened. What I do know is that I brought someone back with me, I just don't know who.

I lost my phone, I lost Taylor I the club. Usually people would say the classic line 'I'm never drinking again' but not me. We Russians can hold our drink, unlike you English. You just binge and don't appropriate the taste of excellent vodka. At least I didn't wake up some where that I have never been to with somebody I didn't know. I brought somebody I didn't know back to mine instead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The whole waking up with a kebab in your bed and stinking the room out thing came from the time when my <strong>older sister came home drunk one night. Lets not go into details, I could rant about it all night.<strong>_**

**_**gypsy: I have a big head though...  
>Mia: I didn't like KelBelle or Taylor/Andrea to start with, I'm sure Zoe/Bianca will grow on me.  
>Ms A: I wanted to be a Pokemon master not a master of subtle plot points...You just crushed the dream! I wanted to catch a Pikachu and everything. Anyway hwo was that for Anoushka?<strong>_**

**_**Portia (I'm supposed to be a colab with her) thinks that you lot review to much, she didn't think that I'd tell you guys that. I don't know where I'm going with thi but review anyway**_**


	30. California Gurls

**California Gurls- Katy Perry ft Snoop Dogg**

_**Taylor POV**_

California girls? It's all about Essex girls innit, we might not 'ave lush beaches but we have everythin' else 'nd more! Our grass may not be as green as it is California but it 'as red spots in it and police tap fencing it off, you don't get tha' in California do ya? Our water is clean as well, we only gots a few hundred beer cans floating around in it. We use 'em for decorating purposes 'cause we are an artistic lot. We Essex chicks drink proper booze straight from Asda roll back, who needs gin juice? We don't 'ave palm tress either but we has a garden centre full of fake Christmas trees, they're only in stock at Christmas but they look good. You can even stuff prezzies under 'em and everythin'! Can't do that wiv palm tress can ya?

The Essex lads are mint as well, they get their fun and they don't break their necks like they do in California. See, Essex is people friendly. We have night clubs to socialise in 'nd all! Every night there full to the brim, unlike those California slags. You can travel da world but ya won't find anywhere like Essex, you'll fall in love once you 'ave come to one of our pub crawls. Essex don't disappoint init.

Essex chicks are unforgettable. Sod daisy ducks with bikinis on top, we've got fake tan and fake boobs. We don't need sun kissed skin, we 'ave tanning salons for all our tannin' needs init. We is more fierce then California girls, we're finer as well. You'll never get chicks like ya do in Essex I'm tellin' ya! Fuck da west coast, we is east coast and we represent.

We gots sex on da beach, if ya ugly you can hire out a prostitute. Those slappers are easy to find, they hang abou' on street corners. I can even give ya da number for an excellent slag named Chelsea, she'll entertain ya. I dunno if she still lives, stupid idiot tried it on wiv Belle again. I doubt Kels let her live after that attempt, Kel is well fierce when it comes to Belly. Anyways, we 'ave da best footwear on Earth. We drive around in well flash cars, better then those Jeeps Californian slags drive in. On our stereos we 'ave Dizzee Rascal blastin' out, who needs Snoop Dogg? It's all abou' Essex girls.

We is toned and fake tanned. Essex girls are up for a good night, it's 'cause we is east coast. West coast are a borin' lot. We're da girls you should love da most, fuck the slags. Ya kiss us and everythin' but ya might get a slap if we aint drunk enough init. I is representin' Essex.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have no idea about what Essex is like, all I know is that they have stereotypes for being easy, fake tanned and basically slaggy. I also know that those stereotypes aren't true for many Essex girls so don't yell at me for being wrong about Essex. I'm not from Essex so I have no clue about it, if this was about Nottingham... Well, lets just say half of our stereotypes are true.<strong>_

_**California girls? Essex girls? Pfft, it's all about Notts girls. We is 'ard and we love the peeps who review, so review?**_


	31. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat- Scouting For Girls**

_**Flash POV**_

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump goes my heart. You should hear it when I'm around Kelly, it has a lot more thumps that are closer together.

Am I alone in her heart? Am I even in her heart? Do I even have a chance with her heart? I hope I do. Kelly's such a teaser, she's a star. The only star in my sky and the only star I can see, she lights up my world with just her presence. She turns me down when I ask her out, the only reason I get is 'I don't mix business with pleasure'. Am only asking for one chance to prove to her that I'm a decent bloke. One chance is all I need to show her that I love her. I aint asking for the world like Taylor does, she's even got a messed up plan on how to get it.

I do all I can do just to be near her, just to be close enough to feel her warm breath that sends shudders down my spine. For so long I 'ave wanted to reach out and feel her silky hair, run it through me fingers. I just want one chance. Every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat, that's how stunning she is. Kelly's always up for a laugh and she can be serious when needed to be. She's a great leader and she aint the clingy type of girl. Kel's my type but she aint my girl.

I don't even need a full day to prove me sen to her, I just need an evening or a night. I can show 'er the time of her life if she'd let me. I'd take 'er to the movies, even sit through some boring chick flick for her. I'd treat her to 'er to dinner, the best restaurant that I could find. Then I'd walk her home safe 'nd protect her from the dark. I'd give her my jacket, I'd give her my heart. She won't come though, she's already having the time of her life.

Doing all I can do just to be close to her, every time that we meet a skip a heartbeat. I skip a heartbeat for Kel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First, this is deicated to gypsy rosalie for being patient with all the KelBelle. Second, I can't tell you how much I love this song and it suits Flash perfectly. Third, I'd respond gypsy but I'm in a rush... Again._**

**_Review because Man U lost to Barcelona and because I've been winding my uncle up about it all day?_**


	32. With All My Heart

**With All My Heart- NW1 (N-Dubz)**

_**Bianca POV**_

Righ', am gonna keep this short and sweet. This is for the girl tha' I truly got love for and I hope she still got love for me after all the crap I've put her through. You get some people tha' are like 'As if you two are still together'. I'm tellin' you this, slowly listen and you'll understand.

I can't look at 'er picture without this feelin' of dying, it don't help that the picture is a dodgy one. I can't keep a straight face when I look at it, I crack up laughin' every time. Bottom line though, am sick of tryna remember the feel of 'er lips. If we ever 'ad problems those lips would solve 'em, all our arguments would finish with a kiss tha' would go right into the mornin'. If only ya knew how aggravated I gets when I fink of this girl while at the same time ma family don't appreciate me one bit. Sod them though, bunch of tossers the lot of 'em. I aint even done anythin' bad, except empty every family member's bank account... They deserved it though, init. They aint the only problem. 'Er so called mates stir up trouble on a regular basis, she even goes and believes them!

There is a person who I truly love wiv all ma heart, she don't believe me though. I 'ope she realises that I do. I even loves 'er when we're so far away apart, that's wot love is right? I fink it is, Kel loves Belle from the other side of the world. That's wot Tay tells me anyways. Still, I 'ope that she's holdin' on like I've been holdin' on to this relationship. She better be, I aint wastin' ma time lovin' 'er if she isn't holding on.

Me and 'er been together for a long time, ever since we left St T's we've been goin' strong. Our relationship is, was, just too tight to give up now. I can make everythin' righ' if she gave me a real chance. From da moment I saw 'er I knew she was the one for me, our tribes separated us. I couldn't be arsed wiv Jess moanin' in me ear because I fancied some emo. She's the one am hurtin' for, not Jess obviously. Jess is too busy braggin' 'bout her boy being on Jeremy Kyle twice. First time was to get a DNA test and the second was to get the results. He aint even good lookin', her boy is butters man. Tha' bloke won't surprise Jess by turnin' up at the airport like my gal did. Tha' bloke won't slap Jess like my gal slapped me, all I did was forget to call. Nothin' major init. So much 'as 'appened between us, that's why we can't let go. She's ma bestest friend, as well as my bed buddy.

There is a emo chick named Zoe who don't believe me when I say tha' I loves her with all my heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you're wondering why it says at the top <em>**_'NW1 (N-Dubz)' **it's because NW1 is N-Dubz but the song was made before they became famous and before they changed there name to N-Dubz. There isn't a music video for the song because they never released any of their NW1 tunes, the song is on youtube if you want to listen to it. Search the song title with N-Dubz and you should get it.**_

_**gypsy: 'She's So Lovely' by Scouting For Girls fits Flash as well, I've got no idea if that band is famous where you're from but that song is like it's been written for Flash. Haha**_

_**Tomorrow I am trecking up to Mc Do's, have some sympathy and review? I might even video my walk and put on youtube for your entertainment!**_


	33. Over

**Over- Code Red**

"I'm not a push over anymore!" Andrea screamed at Taylor, the chav simply smirked,

"Let me guess," She said, her voice full of confidence and cockiness, "My bags are by the door?"

"I've had enough Taylor! This shit has got to end!"

"Here we go again," Taylor sighed in irritation, she then rolled her eyes,

"My friends were right!" Andrea ranted, "I'm better off on my own!"

"Wot you sayin' it's over?"

"Over." Andrea snarled,

"Over." Taylor repeated,

"Over." Andrea confirmed.

Taylor and Andrea both knew that one of them would be leaving and never coming back. Andrea was sick and tired of hearing Taylor's excuses and empty promises, the emo should have known better then to trust a chav. She was sick of always having one last try, Andrea knew that it wouldn't last forever. Nothing ever did. The relationship was good while it lasted but Taylor had the concentration of goldfish, the chav couldn't manage to keep up with the progress of their relationship like Andrea could. It didn't help that they were complete opposites, Taylor would never understand why Andrea enjoyed depressing poetry and Andrea would never understand why Taylor enjoyed rap music. They just didn't understand each other, that was probably why they were now in this situation.

Taylor was annoyed, all Andrea did was interfere and nag her until the cows come home. She hated being nagged constantly, it annoyed the hell out of her. She didn't know why but lately the emo she loved began to stress her out and she didn't even know why. To Taylor it seemed like all Andrea wanted to do was fight, for once Taylor didn't have the energy for it. Finally the chav had snapped and done what every St Trinian does, rebel. It pained Taylor to think that her and Andrea wasn't meant to be, she was in love with the emotional girl. Things were going too fast for them, Taylor knew that they needed to slow down or break it off. She just hoped that it wouldn't end like this. Even though Taylor didn't want Andrea to go she couldn't help but feel confident that the emo would come running back discreetly. Confidence and cockiness was a part of Taylor's nature. She knew that Andrea would be the one to give in, she would always be the one to give up when they argued at St Trinians. Taylor felt like she had to let Andrea know that she wasn't afraid to let her go. Andrea was either going to be the number chick that she ran with or the chick that she was done with.

Taylor's mouth formed a hard line, she wasn't happy with the way that this argument was ending. Usually she was the one to win it and Andrea was the one to give in. The Essex girl wasn't about to go down without a proper fight. "I know you'll jus' do a complete 360 turn, we both know tha',"

"I'm not a pushover Taylor," Andrea said calmly, her mind was made up, "I've had enough Taylor. I can finally see what every else has been seeing. It's over Taylor,"

"Over?" That word broke Taylor's heart,

"Over." Andrea confirmed as she walked out of their home, suitcase in tow with her head held high.

It was over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm in love with this song and this band, just saying.<em>**

**_DoubleM: I must have done that pairing right if you thought it was awesome, see I told you I'd do a happy Zoe/Bianca_**

**_Review because I opened one of my books and found a tenner? See Twilight has it's uses, even if it has rainbow pixies... _**


	34. Holiday

**Holiday- Dizzee Rascal ft Chrome**

Kelly Jones rolled her eyes at the pacing Annabelle Fritton, she wasn't even going to attempt to ask what was wrong. Jones knew that Belle was frustrated to explain and would probably bite Kelly's head off if she interrupted the pacing. All Kelly could do was watch and wait for the young Fritton to calm down enough to explain why she was in this, the spy had a feeling that Fritton was in a mood because of a prank. By the speed of Belle's pacing, Kelly guessed it that it was prank from a chav named Taylor. Somehow that didn't surprise Kelly. An hour of watching Fritton paced began to bore Kelly, it was time she braved it and risked her neck. "Get your passport." Kelly ordered, Annabelle stopped in mid pace,

"Excuse me?"

"You need a holiday," The head girl pointed out, "I'll kidnap you if I have to."

"And the girls?"

"Let them find out, I'm not bothered Fritton. We're taking an early holiday whether you like it or not,"

"We can't just take off, the school will crumble if you go." Kelly shrugged,

"I'll find a replacement then. Think of it Belle, the sea and the sun. We can go anywhere in the world and relax, no tribe wars to break up or teachers to sort." Kelly grinned, "We can go to the south of France or we can go shopping in Milan." Belle rolled her eyes, she wished it could be that simple.

"We'll go in the holidays then," She compromised, Belle knew that Kelly wouldn't drop the subject any time soon,

"Take a chance Belle, for once in your life stop worrying. It's only a few days in the year. We haven't even got to fly, I'll drive us out."

"Kelly," Belle sighed, Jones rose from her seat on the bed and crossed the room to stand opposite Annabelle,

"Let's fly away or drive away, as long as we get away I don't care. We go to clubs or lock ourselves in our hotel room, we can do whatever you want to do." Kelly smiled softly, she knew she was going to get what she wanted, Kelly always did,

"So we can wait until the holidays then," Belle smirked,

"We can do what you want as long as it isn't that. We can ride speed boats and jet skis across the bluest of oceans, I'll show you the time of your life if you let me. I just want to put a smile on your beautiful face Belle, I hate it when I see you frown. Are you too busy for a sun tan?" Belle looked to the ceiling as if it had answers, how would she convince Kelly that leaving now wasn't smart? "I'm not talking about walking down some ratty high street Belle, I'm talking about laying on bright white beaches. Can't you picture it? A white wine in your hand, sun on your face and a happy smile on your lips." Annabelle sighed in content and closed her eyes, picturing the scene, "Then when the sun goes down the party begins, all through the night. We won't need any ID, no waiting in line or high entry fee because I'll bribe the security. You should know by now that you don't have to worry about anything when you're beside me. What do you say?"

"I still think we should wait Kel. Then we'll have time to plan it and book flights," Kelly rolled her eyes,

"Wrong answer Fritton." She smirked before lifting Belle up and carrying her out the room caveman style.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You should be proud guys not only have I walked a lot today but I haven't cheated again. Can I just say, WOAH. I about fainted when I saw the number of reviews for this story, I only expected to get a maxium of 15 when I started this. My mind blown. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. THANK YOU! I can't put into words how much it means to me, now all you've got to do is help me take over the world and my life will be complete ;]<em>**

**_I'm speechless, I know I should respond to reviews but my mind is blank. Review while I upload videos of my trec on youtube? I apologise in advance for my blue tongue..._**


	35. Get Out Of My Head Miley

**Get Out Of My Head Miley (Party In The USA Parody)- DaveDays**

Taylor was bored. For the students of St Trinians Taylor and boredom was a bad combination. Bad things happened when the queen of the chavs was bored. Even Kelly Jones fought a losing battle to keep Taylor entertained but her efforts weren't always successful. The last time the chav was bored the emos had awaken to salty tooth brushes, they were still cautious to brush their teeth to this day. Then there was that time when Taylor decided to mix orange hair dye into Zoe's shampoo, the poor emo had orange hair for two weeks.

"Oi, Kel," Taylor yelled across the room,

"Yes?" Kelly asked, she didn't lift her eyes from her magazine,

"Am well bored,"

"Do some homework?" The head girl suggested, Taylor laughed,

"Next joke,"

"Why don't you go help the first years make the extra batch of vodka?"

"You 'nd Flash banned me from doin' dat, 'member?"

"Maybe we wouldn't have if you didn't make the vodka poisonous, that poor lady," Kelly sighed,

"Da twins said she was old and tha' she could've gone at any time," Taylor pointed out,

"Flash told me she was 38," The chav shrugged while Kelly put her magazine down, "Go do something creative,"

"Fine." Taylor grunted.

The chav turned on her heel and strutted out of the room, she was bored and she didn't like it. It took her a few minutes to reach the attic dorm, she hoped to find some entertainment there. There were only a few students in the dorm, the rest were either causing mayhem or eating. There were a handful of geeks, a stray first year, Andrea, Zoe and Bianca in the dorm. Surprisingly Bianca wasn't bothered with arguing with Zoe, she was more interested in her earrings. Taylor smirked when an idea came into her head, all it took was a quick glance at Zoe to

cement the idea in her head.

_**~!~!~!**_

Taylor and Bianca grinned at each other as they hide behind one of the vandalised cabinets, they crouched there in silence waiting patiently for there victim. It took half an hour for said victim to come walking towards them, Zoe stopped dead when her eyes looked up from the ground. Annoyance filled her body as she stomped towards the offending object, a Hannah Montana cardboard cut out. Taylor's grin transformed into a smirk as she picked up a remote control off of the floor. Zoe stopped walking towards the cut out and blinked several times, she was sure that it was slowly creeping towards her.

Kelly Jones sighed, she knew it wouldn't be long until Taylor stirred up trouble. That's what the girl did when she was bored. Rolling her eyes, Kelly stood up and marched out the room towards the loud screams.

Zoe ran around the school while gripping at her black hair, why was this happening? How could a lifeless cardboard cut out be chasing her? No matter where the poor girl ran, no matter which corner she turned, Zoe was always met by another cut out. Her screams echoed off of the walls and masked the rumbling laughter of Bianca and Taylor. If Zoe would stop screaming and running for a minute and looked closely at the cut out she would see that Taylor had taped a remote control car to the bottom of it. Bianca found herself laughing harder when Zoe ran into one of the many cut outs. Miley Cyrus was everywhere.

From that day on Zoe hated Miley Cyrus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would just like to point out that I hate Bieber more then Miley and that I only half like the original song because Jessie J wrote and you guys know how much I larvs her. I still love Tulisa more, just saying.<em>**

**_Hotdog: When I have control of the world I'll make you the demolition minister!  
>Constant: Klash has its goods points just like KelBelle or whatever you lot call it these days. I can't help but stick up for it, I have written loads for that pairing. And I apologise in advance for the unfunnyness, my chavy voice and comments in said video._**

**_It's been a good day guys. First I actually woke up before 12, second my dream came true and Tulisa became an XFactor judge. The third part is you reviewing..._**


	36. Everytime We Touch

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada**

_**Annabelle POV**_

I'm probably sounding like a clingy girlfriend when I say that I find it hard to survive without Kelly Jones, she's my personal life support. There's something about her that makes me crumble, it's one of my few weaknesses. In my defence it is Kelly Jones, you don't even have to be sharing a bed with her to find yourself crumbling because of that smirk. There's no escaping Kelly Jones, I feel her touch and hear her voice in my dreams. That's just the effect she has on me but I'm not complaining, she is Kelly Jones.

The feel of her sweet kiss makes me feel like I can fly, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a fairy and sprinkled me with pixie dust. Who needs happy thoughts to fly when you have Kelly? My heart always speeds up when she comes close, when she brushes against me it speeds up so much that it feels like it's going to explode out of my chest. Every time we touch I get a strange feeling, it's like a little explosion has just gone off in my stomach. I want this relationship to last, I need her by my side. I can't let her go because she's already the main part of my life.

Her arms are my castle, she protects me from any French invaders, and her heart is my deep blue sky. When I'm with her I'm at my happiest so there isn't any need for her to wipe away the tears, I wouldn't mind if she kissed the wounds better though. We've had good times and bad times, our good times out number the bad. I'd go into detail on the good times but... I'd rather not. Anyway, Kelly makes me rise when I fall. She picks me up, dusts me down, smirks and then sends me on my way. Typical Kelly Jones behaviour that.

I'll be her dream, wish and fantasy if she wanted me to. I'd do anything for the wonder that is Kelly Jones. I'll be her hope and everything that she needs because I love her with every breath I take. I'll be strong for her, as long as I don't have to be vampire that sparkles I'll be anything that she wants me to be. I want to stand with her on the highest of mountains, I mess about with her in the bluest of seas, I want to lay in her arms forever and forget about the world. As long as I'm with her I'm happy.

Every time we touch I get this feeling. Every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can you hear my heart beat fast? I want this to last because I need her by my side.


	37. Miracle

**Miracle- Cascada**

_**Andrea POV**_

Boy meets girl and girl meets boy or in my case girl meets girl. It may sound slightly strange but Taylor was a never ending dream, she was the sun and I the planets. I was blind, I couldn't see what everyone else was seeing. Zoe was right saying that I was better off on my own, I'm not stressed out any more. I'm alone now and it doesn't feel right anymore. I am on my own, no smirking Taylor to get back to when I leave work. I don't like it. I used to love coming home to a smirking Taylor, it was a part of our daily routine. You can't turn off the feelings you have for another person, life would be a lot simpler if you could. I know it's true that I'm still in love with that smirking, idiotic, immature, big headed, loud mouthed, useless girl named Taylor. I'm a fool but at this moment in time I couldn't care less.

I need a miracle, I know I want to be with Taylor. I just need a chance to see if we were made for each other, if she was the other half of my heart. One miracle, I'm not asking for much. Just one tiny miracle to see if Taylor and I were made for each other. I'll even wish upon a shooting star if I have to or rub a thousand lamps in the hope that I'll find a genie. I'd do anything just to get that one chance, I'll even wear bright colours! That's how desperate I am.

I know for definite that my love is real and that the feeling is pure, this isn't lust. I'm not missing her teasing finger tips or sweet kisses, it's nothing like that. I'm just missing her and her company. I don't care if I never have sex with her again, as long as I can have her back. I'd gladly take a try, I'll give everything up because I know I love Taylor. One miracle to see if Taylor actually loves me back is all I need. I won't ask for anything else ever again, just make Taylor come knocking on my door. I'd go and knock on her door but I stick by what I said, I'm not going to be a pushover. I won't go running back to her like she thinks I will, it should be Taylor running back to me apologising for an utter twat. It's her fault that we're in this mess, not mine.

I need a miracle and a brain scan because I want to get back with an idiotic chav. And Kelly thought I was smart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's short but you're lucky you're getting this tonight. Five freaking hours spent at the hospital, stupid NHS. I only frigging needed a few stitches! The doctor was fit though...<em>**

**_I'd respond but my pride has been bent, so I'll say this. WOAH WOW WOAH WOW WOAH! 101 review. I may just faint. 101 dalmations haha. Review while I sulk? Stupid hospitals_**


	38. Secrets

**Secrets- N-Dubz**

_**Kelly POV**_

Before St Trinians I was a lone free ranger, fighting against the current. Nobody knows anything about me of course, it wouldn't do to have unwelcome and unneeded sympathy. The only people that know of my secret is Miss Fritton and Polly, that shouldn't be a shocking thing to know. Naturally Polly was looking for blackmail material when she found out, she'd never use it against me though. I trust Polly, she knows when to keep her mouth shut and when to open it. That is a rare skill within these walls, not many of us have it. Having Polly know of my secret is ideal because she can prevent the girls finding out accidently.

Mummy had problems that couldn't be fixed quick enough, Daddy couldn't cope with them. He left us, I don't blame him for what he did. Different people cope with things in different ways, Dad's way of coping was leaving. He left me to look after Mum, I wasn't even a teenager when I took on that responsibility. For a while I somehow managed to cope with caring for Mum, that was until I started secondary school. Things were fine to start with, I had managed to make new friends there and keep my secret from them. When I hit thirteen things changed, that was the year when all the bitching and rumours began. It felt like I didn't have any friends anymore, I decided to make new friends. Those friends were the reason why I was expelled from school.

We messed about in school, it was a joke to us. We thought we were cool and ten metres tall, I felt invincible. I was flying off of the rails and no longer taking my responsibilities at home seriously. It was because of my rebellion that Mum began to get worse, she stopped taking her pills and her illness was slowly taking over. She was getting worse by the day and I ignored it, I shrugged it off and carried on with my rebellion. It hit me hard when I came home one day and found two police cars and an ambulance waiting outside of our home, I can remember the feel of the lump that formed in my throat. At first I thought she had killed herself, then a police woman approached me. She seemed to know who I was and lead me over to a plain car.

I'll never forget that day, it will always be vivid in my memory. It was the day that Miss Fritton arrived to take me to the school that I now rule. She promised to not say anything and I then got on with things. I sailed through my years at St Trinians and enjoyed every one of them, as a bonus Mum began returning to her old self and took her medicine. Then Polly goes and finds out, I didn't show it but when she found out my world began to crumble. The red headed girl had found my only weakness. She tried to understand but it wasn't something you could understand without going through it, Polly was smart but she wouldn't be able to understand perfectly. "We're all family Kelly," Polly reminded me, "We help each other in every way."

Polly was right, St Trinians is my family. They still don't know about Mum and that's how I plan on keeping it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I didn't know how to write this and that's why it took longer then usual. I'll write a happy one soon, maybe a KelBelle..._**

**_Review because I'm slowly getting around to the requests I haven't done? _**


	39. Number 1

**Number 1- Tinchy Stryder ft N-Dubz**

_**Kelly POV**_

It was only a quick fling, nothing serious. But now I'm hoping that she'll never go missing or leave, it's odd how one girl can do that to you. I careless about my dreams and desires and care more about hers, I didn't think I'd ever be this involved with Fritton. I was never the kind of girl to be needy or dependant on someone else but with Belle it's different, I can't go two seconds without thinking of her, she's always in my head. Belle's always with me even if we're miles apart, her face is always at the front of my mind. All I ever wanted from a relationship was some fun, I didn't care for all that mushy romantic stuff. Now it all seems important.

Annabelle Fritton is number one and I don't understand that. I know St Trinians should come before anything else but somehow that has been demoted to second place on Kelly's most important list. How has Belle done that? I'd like to know and I'd like to know now because it's driving me insane, it doesn't help that she distracts me in the simplest ways. Polly doesn't even have a theory for this sudden change in attitude, she has more then that. Polly's answer is love. Personally I just think she's been watching Harry Potter again, that's all 'love can beat anything'. I'd like to see love fight Tania and Tara, I'm sure it wouldn't survive after five minutes.

I never thought that I would care for Fritton in this way, I never thought that we would be where we are today. We didn't plan any type of future together, we just took every day as it came. I went by my 'living for the moment' motto and Belle went with her new 'I don't give two shits' life style. A match made in heaven, or hell if you're referring to St Trinians and you happen to be an outsider. I was blind when I first saw the challenge that was Fritton, I should have gone to Specsavers because I couldn't see that I had just met my future. I couldn't see that Belle would eventually be the only thing I wanted in life, I kicked myself for not seeing something that obvious and it hurt a bit too! I don't really attend the St Trinian parties much these days, even when I do show it's only for an hour maximum. I'd rather spend my time with Annabelle idly chatting or exercising and getting in shape for hockey. Who knew exercise could be that fun and... pleasurable.

Belle lifts me off the ground with her smile and knocks me off my feet when running from the Totties. I can't imagine not having her around these days, it's hard to remember what life was like before Annabelle Fritton walked through those doors and straight into my heart. I'm not going to let anything or anybody get in the way of our relationship, I don't think they'd dare try stepping in. It would take a special idiot to get into my bad books and an even stupider person to try it on with Fritton while she's with me, I think people value their lives too much. Stepping between me and Fritton is like stepping between the teachers and alcohol, not even I would dare to that.

Belle is my number one priority, she's my number one need and number one desire. She's my number one for everything. It's like she's taken me out of the maze and lit up my previously dark sky. In Polly terms she's the Sun and I am the Earth, I won't argue with that. Belle is the biggest star in my sky and I wouldn't want it any other way. Just trust me when I say that I won't let anything get in the way of us, we're like a hurricane and will destroy anything that comes between us. I was fine with being her friend when she first started and had actually grown into her true self, then she blossomed and I realised how much I needed her around. It's funny how she changed and how much that change affected me, Polly was right by saying the makeover should have been sooner. Belle's like the rest of the girls and runs in her own lane at her own pace.

Annabelle Fritton is my only number one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone go 'aww'? Just me? Be honest guys. I was tempted to do 'Spaceship' by Tinchy and Dappy but I thought you lot would like this one a bit more then Taylor POV<em>**

**_Review because you lot are my number 1? I joke, Fazer is. OHH, I went there. Seriously though review._**


	40. Year 3000

**Year 3000- Busted**

_**Kelly POV**_

You know it's going to be an eventful day when Polly invents another device that is highly advanced in science, not even NASA have managed to do half the things Polly has done. I still don't know how she can do all of this, for a girl of her age it is very advanced. Even by Polly's standards what she has created is advanced. I'm not surprised that she is the person to have successfully done what she has done, if anyone was going to do it it would be Polly. That girl has managed to break the law of time and space with her brand new contraption, I may even start calling her Doctor Who. That's right, Polly's managed to create a time machine. This thing is made up of Miss Fritton's old Ford car, it looks like the one I've seen in a film.

I was sat on the roof with a bickering Taylor and Andrea trying to not throw them over the ledge. I think they were fighting over music for the fifth time in three long hours, it probably would have been better to throw them over the ledge and save myself further hassle. I suppose I would be a bad head girl if I did that, at least Taylor and Andrea have there uses. They soon stopped bickering when we heard a shouting match happening below us, I groaned when I heard it. You would've as well if you knew that it was Celia yelling at Polly about the importance of researching sustainable energy resources or something along those lines. Then their conversation, or shouting match, went on to global warming and people living underwater in the future.

I rose from my seat and walked to the ledge, Andrea and Taylor followed me. I looked over and saw Miss Fritton's old car with multicoloured wires sticking in it's side. Celia was yelling at Polly and pointing at the car, I think it was about raising sea levels or something else to with water. Taylor shouted down to them, I didn't listen to what she said because I was eyeing the car with suspicion. Had Polly and the twins wired it with explosives? Maybe that would have been why Celia didn't look very happy, that girl always preached about the pollution we caused by exploding things. She can be a bit of a kill joy sometimes.

The quickest way down to the building riot was to climb down the side of the building, Andrea decided not to follow me and Tay down. We both slid carefully but speedily down the drain pipe, it would have broke if it wasn't held onto the wall by metal brackets. I landed gracefully while Taylor fell to the floor with a loud thump and a small groan, I think she landed on her foot funny. I strut over to Polly with Taylor limping behind me, for once the idiot is quiet. I know for a fact that she'll soon have something to say when Andrea makes an appearance, now that'll be a huge head ache. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Celia and Polly halt their argument when I get close enough, Andrea then runs over and the fun begins. "What's with the yelling?" I ask, my face is blank and hard,

"Nothing," Celia answers with her feeble attempt at innocence, I raise my eye brow at her and she instantly cracks, "Polly made a time machine and went to the year three thousand,"

"I wanna go!" Taylor cheers, "Wot's it like?"

"Not a lot has changed but they live underwater," Polly shrugs,

"That's a big change!" Celia yells, "Proof that we need to act on global warming!" I roll my eyes, typical Celia,

"Oh and Kelly," I look at Polly, please don't let this be a complicated theory, "Your great, great, great granddaughter is almost an exact copy of you,"

"Fantastic,"

Taylor runs over to the car, she looks like a child in a toy shop. Andrea strolls over to inspect the device too, then they get into a fight. I sigh and roll my eyes, if I don't break it up Polly isn't going to be very happy. I'd rather not have an angry Polly on my case, she is the girl that can get you arrested and put on the FBI most wanted list. She did that to me once, I was in custody for a month under terrorist chargers. That day I learnt that you never mess with Polly even if you have a school full of St Trinians at your command. I walk over to the car and slid in the back with a fighting Taylor and Andrea, I get in the middle of them but it doesn't do any good. A fist collides with my face and I fight back. I don't know what happened next, somehow we ended up in a different year with Polly in front seat glaring at us. "Well done!" She yells, "You broke the atomic matter convex!"

"The what?" I ask, I hate it when she goes all technical, Polly rolls her eyes,

"The on and off button,"

"Oh," I grin,

"Go and find me a bifurcate converter," Polly pauses when she sees our blank faces, "A big red box with a yellow stripe that says bifurcate on it. Never Ill do it my self, just please stay with the car." With that final plea Polly hurries away. I look at Taylor and Andrea and we all grin at each other, while we're here we might as well have a quick poke around to see how our descendants are getting on.

The first thing we see on our little trip is a truck load of boy bands, it's quite obvious which ones are gay. I think they're all robots, they seem to walk like one and they almost all look the same. No change there then. You'd think the quality of boy bands would have improved over time, they still have the typical image. One's gay, one's a rapper who improvises too much, one's a good little mummy's boy and the rest, if any, are unimportant. I think there needs to be some girl power in this time era, it's all about girl bands. We stroll past the boy bands and the next thing we past is a poster, Taylor looks at it and grins brightly. I groan, another reunion? This has to be the millionth time that the Spice Girls have had a reunion tour, Posh Spice has aged a bit. Alright, more then a bit. I drag Taylor away from the stupid poster and we carry on walking.

The next thing we see is triple breasted woman strolling around, they could at least wear some more clothes. I admit that they have great bodies but compared to Belle they've got nothing. I glare at the girls, is it normal in this time era to walk around only wearing bras? The triple breasted future slags stroll over to a car, I have to blink when I recognise who is in that car. Who knew that James, Matt and Charlie actually went to the year three thousand? I thought it was just a song about that film with the Doc and Marty. Beside me Taylor and Andrea grin like over obsessed fan girls, it would seem that I don't get to cause any chaos. Pity that, I had an excellent idea that involved a drawing pin and a pencil. One of the triple breasted slags takes her bra off and throws it to Busted, Matt catches it while Charlie attempts to snatch it off of him. Never liked Charlie. He's nothing but a traitor.

Taylor and Andrea drag me off in some random direction, I have a feeling that they've clicked on. If I remember correctly Busted perform in this time era, excuse me while I jump for joy. I roll my eyes as they drag me away and pray that Polly find her converting red box thing so I can go hope with crushed dreams, all I wanted to do was to create some chaos. I'm never coming back here with Taylor and Andrea again, they'd rather go to a gig then mess up the time line. Stupid idiots. Where's Polly? I hope she hasn't been talking to Busted's neighbour Peter, that girl can talk for hours on the importance of fractions!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know. 'OI FAMMERS, WE DA ANARCHY AND TING?' They left their anarchy back in the present day instead of taking it to the future, duh. Seriously though when you've been writing St T's fics at he rate I have you'll find that you've used most of your ideas and I'd rather not do any repeats. If you're going to listen to this song please listen to the original version, THE JOE BROS RUINED THIS SONG AND ANOTheR BUSTED SONG! Don't even get me started.<em>**

**_Thank you x10,000 guys for the reviews. I keep smiling at the count :] But review because when I was 7 I was going to marry all of Busted? Matt was my Fazer back in the day ;]_**


	41. Olive You

**Olive You- Dave Days ft Kimmi Smiles**

_**Kelly POV**_

I pace up and down my room, how do you say it? You know what I mean, those three damn words that mean so much and that are used all the time by soppy couples. I can't get the words out of my mouth, they get all jumbled on my tongue and come out all wrong. I need them those three words to come out perfectly or I'll be the laughing stock of St Trinians, that isn't good when you're supposed to be the fearless leader. I've got the last word sorted and I've got the first bit, it's just the middle bit. If you haven't caught on, the middle bit is the most important part.

It's that feeling everybody talks about, it's that strong emotion. The one that Dumbledore bangs on about for six books. Love. I can say it but I can't say it to Belle without things getting jumbled and muddled up. It's a bit stupid if you ask me, I've robbed a painting for heavens sake and I can't say three little words! Come on Kelly! Stop being a sodding wimp and pull yourself together!

Mental note. Slapping yourself hurts and doesn't snap you out of it.

I pace furiously past the mirror, why can I not say it? I know I mean it, that isn't the problem, I just can't bloody say it! I just want to let her know but those words won't come correctly, that's the only thing that won't come in this relationship. I just need to practice, practice makes perfect right? I take a deep breath and turn to face the mirror. Let's just hope nobody comes in and sees the brilliant Kelly doing something so sappy and pathetic. I glare at my reflection, time to make a prat of myself in the safety of my room. "I love you." I tell my reflection, that wasn't hard at all. I might just rescue my reputation, "I love you." I say again. I grin brightly, I have conquered the mirror me.

So I can tell my reflection that I love it, that's no big deal. When I tell Belle I should just imagine that she's my reflection, then everything will be alright. I should be able to survive telling Fritton those important words, maybe I ought to try saying it to a picture of Belle. That might make saying to her face easier and less embarrassing when I muck the words up. I dive on my bed and rummage around under my pillows, just because I'm Kelly Jones doesn't mean that I'm not human. When I feel the familiar glossy texture, I pull out a photo of me and Belle. Just because I'm Kelly Jones doesn't mean that... Erm... Never mind.

I smile at the photo and run my thumb over Belle's perfect lips, even in pictures she looks stunning. Anyway, enough of the romantic crap. I'm Kelly Jones and I fully intend to get these three words out in the right order. I'd glare at the photo like I did with the mirror but it's Belle and it's impossible to glare into her warm eyes, I've tried and failed. I take a deep a breath and lick my lips. "Olive you." I say. Wait. What? Olive? I don't even like olives! This is annoying. Let's try again, round two. Fight! "Olive you." No, no, no. It shouldn't be olive, I hate olives! Come on Kelly, stop doing a Chelsea Parker and start doing a Polly. No, let's not do a Polly. I'd rather concentrate on saying those three words and not on the importance of string theory, I'll never understand the mind of Polly.

I close my eyes and take another deep breath, maybe if I do it with my eyes closed it'll be alright. "I love you." I mumble. Take that photo of the wonderful Belle! You won't conquer me this time! "I love you." I say again with my eyes closed. Maybe if I say it to Belle with my eyes closed I'll be able to say it right. I grin as I drop the photo on my bed and race out my door, better to do it now while I have the balls. If I don't do it now I'll probably back out of it later. On my rush out of my shelter I barge into someone, brilliant.

"What's the rush?" Belle smirks,

"What makes you think I'm in a rush?" I answer with a smirk of my own,

"The fact that you've just started to run out of your room," Damn, she got me. "So, where's the fire?"

"Right in front of me," I smile softly, Belle looks speechless. I always win at these little games, might as well get it over and done with while she's thinking about what to say, "I need to tell you something important,"

"If it's about Auntie and her new gardening hobby, I'm already aware," I can't help but chuckle,

"No, not that. Belle," I smile, "Olive you," Not good. The dorm falls silent, shit.

"You olive me?" Her eyes twinkle with laughter, "Don't you hate olives?" She grins,

"That's not what I meant," My cool composure is slipping and I know that Fritton can see it,

"Then tell me what you really mean,"

"Olive you," I say in a rush, not again! I'm getting annoyed now,

"Repeat after me," She grins, "I,"

"I,"

"Love,"

"Love,"

"You,"

"You," I finish,

"I love me too," She smirks before pulling me into a kiss.

I still don't like olives but when Belle's concerned I love them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moral of the story, when telling someone you love them don't think about olives. That's a really bad moral...<em>**

**_Beat: There's going to be more Busted coming up, how you can not have them in this? Words cannot explain how much I and other peoples love them._**

**_Review because olive... olive... I live... olive... forget it. _**


	42. Who You Are

**Who You Are- Jessie J**

_**Annabelle POV**_

I look back at my reflection in the mirror, the girl staring back at me isn't me. She looks timid and almost broken, I'm sure that isn't me. I'm a Fritton and Frittons weren't made to be timid and frightened. A Fritton should be strong and a leader. No, that girl staring back at me isn't me or a reflection of me. I know I'm stronger then her, I'm a Fritton. I'm Annabelle Fritton, I'm not as great as the spy Kelly Jones but I should be. I'm sure this time last year Kelly had already gained control of the students and their loyalty. Kelly would have managed to get their respect and Kelly wouldn't have let AD1 invade and take the ring so easily.

Being like Kelly would surely get the respect off of the St Trinians, it would've surely at least reminded them that I was chosen to be their leader. It's been a month and I still haven't got the respect or power that Kelly had when she was head girl. I can't do it, I can't lead them to victory and glory like Kelly did. I can't even put Roxy in her place successfully. It's pathetic and tragic really. I can't keep a cool head and calm composure like Kelly can, I lose my mind over the smallest of errors. Why can't I just be like Kelly and take control like Kelly can? She makes it look so easy! Where is she when you need her the most? I've called and I've called but she still hasn't answered. I need her help, I need to hear her wise words of advice.

I remember my first month at St Trinians, full of pranks and laughter for the St Trinians. I couldn't handle being the laughing stock of the school and it began to take its toll on me. I walked up to the roof one night, sat down and silently cried to myself. It had only been five minutes when I heard the clicking of heels, that sound connotation danger in my mind. I knew that sound was Kelly Jones approaching, I didn't want her to see me crying so I scooted into a dark corner that was out of her direct sight. I planned on making a silent run for it when she had her back turned. Kelly spotted me instantly, it was as fast as a hawk spotting its prey. She saw me crying and walked over to me where she sat down beside me. "Tears don't mean your losing," She told me as she put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer, "Everybody's bruising," Kelly whispered as I cried softly into her shoulder. That day she taught me that it was okay not to be okay.

I run a brush through my hair, the girl in the mirror copies my actions. She looks as unhappy as I do, she still doesn't look like a fearless Fritton. She can't be a St Trinians and can't be a head girl. The girl in the mirror looks lonely, it's like she's lost someone or something that she cherishes. I know what that's like. What would Kelly do? That's the question I ask myself whenever there's a problem and every time I find it hard to answer. Half the time the answer is to glare and bark out an instruction, if it's not that then the answer is to smirk and walk off. I've found out that these answers never do the desired effect and back fire half the time. If it wasn't for Tania and Tara I would've lost control by now, it is the twins who keep everyone in control and not me. They're younger then me and they know how to control the girls, how do they do it? The more I try the less it's working, there's a part of me that screams 'No, no, no'.

Yes, no's and Roxy's massive ego. That's how my day goes and I wish it would all just go away and leave me in peace. I'd like to go back to a time when Kelly was here and when she knew what to do and what to say. All she gave me was a 'good luck' and a 'good night', some advice that was from Kelly Jones. Why can't the St Trinian turned spy come home? The girl in the mirror copies my smile at the mention of home, home is St Trinians. It's a small smile but it's still a smile. I can remember smiling a smile while at St Trinians. I smiled a small smile when I watched Kelly's car drive off into the distance and away from me and St Trinians. She had just took off and left without much warning. I sigh at the sad memory. Why would she come back? She's got everything going for her, she doesn't need St Trinians.

A sound snaps me out of my trip down memory lane. I know that ring tone anywhere. It's Kelly. I dive on my bed and grab frantically at my phone, I slam my thumb down on the green button and press the phone to my ear. "Don't lose who you are in the blur of the start. Seeing is deceiving and dreaming is believing. Belle, it's hard to follow your heart but just be true to who you are." She says in her usual calm voice before hanging up. That's better advise then 'good luck', yet again Kelly has helped a situation with a few words and without being here. How does she do it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>See guys, I haven't died or quit yet. I was supposed to finish the ZoeMiss D request BUT I watched Jessie J at Glaston and I feel in love with her again. What a rebel she is, going against doctors orders and performing anyway. If you haven't seen it already you've got to watch her set, especially her singing Price Tag with Shay from the auidence._**

**_Review because a certain kiwi pirate might murder me for not doing Zoe/Miss D after days of promising... I'll definatly be murdered for calling her a pirate again_**


	43. What I Go To School For

**What I Go To School For- Busted**

_**Zoe POV**_

Let's get one thing straight before I start, just because I'm an Emo doesn't mean that I don't feel all of that soppy romance. I may be emotionally unstable but love and romance class as emotions therefore I can feel them because I'm an Emo. If you couldn't understand that you must be a member of Chelsea Parker's group of slags. The things I would and have been banned from doing. Kelly takes the fun out of everything, I swear it's because Belle is Chelsea's mate and Kelly is shagging Belle, that makes some sense I suppose. It still has sucked the fun out of everything. Anyway, enough about my hobbies and desires. It's time we got on to the main topic, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can leave.

I can't tell my fellow, mature Emos because they will mock me and find the whole thing hilarious. I'd rather not turn my respected tribe into a bunch of ill-mannered Chavs, that just wouldn't do. I'll admit that I'm not your normal teenager but that's because I am a St Trinian and we were born to break rules. It would only be appropriate to date a teacher at St Trinians, lucky for me that I am attending St Trinians or this would be considered illegal. But like I said, at St Trinians we don't care for rules. Why should we? We're feared by all the men and women in power. Still, going after the only teacher that follows the rules is risky. It can't be helped and I wouldn't want it helped. The course of true love never did run smooth as Pirate Fritton would say.

I have to get to English fairly quickly because of that slag named Chelsea Parker, I end up having to sprint there. It's alright though, people just think that I love English because of my tribe. I have to elbow, shove and hiss my way to the front of the class where there isn't any heads to block my view. It wouldn't do to have heads in the way of the board, that's my excuse for it any way. Beth always sits at the back with the rest of our tribe and hisses at Bianca for me, she isn't as vicious as I would like her to be. Again in the words of Pirate Fritton, love hath made thee a tame snake. It's quite obvious that Beth wants Andrea and that Andrea wants Taylor while Taylor wants Chelsea but Chelsea wants Miss Dickinson and Miss Dickinson wants me as much as I want her. Don't even get me started on Kelly Jones and Annabelle Fritton, they're the only ones I can't keep up with.

I love sitting at the front with the perfect view of Miss Dickinson, I can easily drink in her wise words without hearing the screeching from my tribe and the Chavs. I always seem to 'accidently' drop a pencil or a pen on the floor for Miss Dickinson to bend down and pick it up for me, an excellent view it provides for me. That's what I go to English for. It can get boring at times when Miss makes us over analyse a certain novel or when she makes the Chavs spoil Shakespeares art but it's worth sitting though that just so I can see her. I've had plenty of Emo boyfriends and Emo girlfriends but they were all boring and not very entertaining, none of them are like Miss Dickinson. You can call me crazy but I can read body language as easily as I can read Spanish, she blatantly wants me and not for tutoring purposes. I don't go to English because I adore the subject like a Chav adores rap crap, I go for Miss Dickinson.

She may be in her forties but I could do worse, I could be chasing after Bianca. It was a moment of madness when I did, I was testing Andrea's new recipe and it made me delusional. That's the story everyone chose to believe any way. Never in a million years will I go down that path again. Back to the subject of Miss Dickinson. I could be chasing after somebody worse, Bianca, then Miss Dickinson, I don't and refuse to see what's wrong with it. It isn't like she's married or got a boyfriend, not like I'm going to split up a happy couple is it? I'm actually going to make one. I walk past her bed room door, my excuse for turning up is needing advice on my poetry. I've done this before and she bought the excuse so it makes sense to do it again if it worked last time. I peer through the crack in her door to make sure that she's alone and that Chelsea hasn't tried it on with her again. If that slag has she can spend the night in one of our coffins, the one lined with sharp objects naturally. I can't but stop and stare when I see her in her underwear. Now that's what I go to English for.

I'm not going to go into details about what happened next because it is no business of yours. You can use your perverted imagination to come to a conclusion about what happened next. We'll cut out the juicy and sticky middle and go straight to the next part shall we?

I told you that I could read body language effectively and I was correct yet again. I could tell that out of everybody she taught she liked me the most, that was why my marks had gotten so high. I saw the signs, I acted and I beat Chelsea Parker to it. Now that is satisfying. I know that I was and am on her mind. I'm what she taught English for, well at St Trinians any way. So we packed our bags and shoved them in the boot of her car, it was the end of term anyway so there wasn't a point in sticking around. We wave goodbye to the students and teachers as we strap ourselves in to my car, Beth and the other members of my supportive tribe cannot believe what they are seeing. Then we drive off into the sunset.

Now that's what I go to English for.

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I was 7 I never understood the real meaning of this song, I do now and it's a bit pervy on Miss McKenzies part. To all Joe Bro fans out there: IT'S MISS MCKENZIE NOT FRIGGIN' SENIOR GIRL!<em>**

**_Review because I really should respond to reviews and because I've nearly finished 'The Ghost Of Kelly Jones'? Took me long enough_**


	44. So What

**So What- P!nk**

_**Andrea POV**_

So I guess I've just lost my girlfriend considering I just walked out on that relationship, in my defence Taylor was being an idiot and she needs to learn that I won't let anyone walk over me like some rug. No, I'm a St Trinian. When Taylor learns I might consider taking her back, well that's if I want her back. I'm doing pretty well on my own, I don't need her by my side to succeed. I am a St Trinian and I was taught the importance of being independent and strong, I wouldn't want years of value education like that to be wasted or forgotten for that matter. Then again, how can you forget dragging Taylor around with a tractor?

I don't know where Taylor is and I don't particularly care. She can pay the rent from now on since I'm not living there and she can do the math when it comes to budgeting, that'll show her how much she needs me. Taylor will end up begging me to come back, I hope she does I miss her face... No. I don't. She messed up, made me feel guilty and made me look like a prat. I don't miss her. I can cope fine without her and her trouble. I'm just going to drink the money that I'd usually spend on her rent and celebrate my freedom from idiotic, brainless, caring, loyal, stupidly funny Chav. Shut up brain, I do give a toss about that idiot and you know it.

I got a brand new, refreshed attitude, it's more rebellious then before. That's good, it means I won't cave if I ever bump into Taylor. It wouldn't do to cave, that would defy the point about not being walked over like a rug. Tonight is a St Trinian party and I'm going to get plastered. Plastered, Taylor always used to say that... No. I'm going to get drunk, Taylor never said that, and I'm going to do it in style. I'll probably get in a fight with Bianca with Zoe backing up and Kelly splitting us up like the old times. Now that is some good therapy, it's like a Totty and shopping therapy really. If all goes well the fight should escalate between the Emos and the Chavs and turn violent with most Chavs being murdered or seriously injured.

So what, I'm still Andrea and I'm still a St Trinian. Who needs Taylor? Not me. I got my music and tribe to keep my mind away from the memories of running my fingers through Taylor's silky hair and her challenging smirk. It should even distract me from kissing those... Never mind. I don't need Taylor. I'm Andrea and I'm an independent St Trinian. Who needs a stupid Chav around to mess things up? Not me that's for sure. I've got everything I need and I'm having more fun then ever now. It's relaxing knowing that I don't have to bail Taylor out of every single bad situation, how she broke Big Ben's clock I'll never know. I couldn't help but laugh at her pouting face when... No. Taylor is the past and I don't give a damn about that. She's a tool and I don't need her.

So I've decided to go get some food because it;s always good to eat before drinking, that and I'm absolutely starving. I walk in, head held high and go sit at mine and Taylor's usual table... It was the only one left. I sit there happily while browsing through the menu, Taylor's favourite soup is on today, when the waiter comes over and moves me. That's right he moves me! Now I'm sat with some drummer guy with sweat marks and food in his over grown beard. I can almost hear Taylor asking if this guy was trying to be Santa Claus with his beard. The Chav would've started a fight with the waiter for moving us, I mean me. I mean. Sigh, I don't know what I mean but I do know that I don't need Taylor here to fight my battles.

Taylor's unfair. How could she do this to me? She promised me and she broke that promise. Why would she do that? She wasn't there when I needed her the most, she never was. Taylor wants everything that we've earned but that isn't fair either, I should get more as compensation for the crap she's put me through. I gave her my everything, I was willing to give her life if she needed it but she went and threw it all in my face. How could she? I want to believe her lies but they're too big to believe. She wasn't there! Taylor let me fall.

I don't need her at all! I can cope on my own! I am Andrea and I'm a bloody St Trinian. I don't want her. She wasn't there and I'm going to show her that I'm alright and that she's a tool.

But my heart tells me otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh the relevance. Anyways this shuffling was finish but looking at the traffic and Grey's review people are still wanting to read this bing, I'll carry it on. But I'll warn you, my updating will probably slow up again. Tis my fault for not listening to a wise kiwi who described me as <em>_"_**_**funniest person know" and said "'Im fond of you because you're awesome." I'm not lying, CD101 really said that :']**_

_**Review because I'm slowly getting around to reading these new fics you guys have wrote? Took me long enough.**_


	45. Eyes Wide Shut

**Eyes Wide Shut- JLS ft Tinie Tempah**

_**Annabelle POV**_

People say that some good things are too good to be true, by good things they mean the best things that life has to offer. It's like winning the lottery and then finding out that a stupid chav burnt the winning ticket to ashes in our bonfire on bonfire night. Andrea is still annoyed at Taylor for doing that although Celia was to blame as well. Now that ticket and lottery was too good to be true, it was one of the best things in life. Money isn't everything, it can't buy or give the give the happiness that I have. When they say that the good things in life are too good to be true, I just hope that they aren't talking about love and lovers. Everything has to end eventually, death makes sure of that. There's one problem with everything coming to an end, it's quite a big one as well. I just can't imagine me without Kelly or Kelly without me. Doesn't seem right for this to end, does it?

I'm at peace when I'm either with Kelly or thinking of Kelly, it's like I go into a dream land. I go into wonderland and Kelly turns into Alice, she just appears unexpectedly sometimes. Not that I mind of course. If this is what they call a dream I don't want to wake up, just don't tell me that I'm dreaming so then I won't have to worry about waking up. That makes more sense. I'm in love with Kelly and the feelings she brings, I feel more alive then I have ever done before. You would've thought attending St Trinians would make somebody feel alive and invincible, try being with the great Kelly Jones. As you can imagine I feel like queen of the world. Well the queen of Kelly's world at least.

Out of site, out of mind. Right? Wrong. Kelly may spend a months away from home but that doesn't mean she's out of my mind, she's the main focus of my thoughts if I'm being honest. I have a perfectly clear image of her breath taking face permanently etched into my mind. You can't just ignore the familiar sight of her devious smile or the glow of her challenging eyes, it's physically impossible. I may be romantically involved with her but you don't have to have that type of relationship with Kelly to her face floating at the front of your mind. Even Daddy can't forget the time he saw Kelly and he's only met her once. Well, that's because he's a prick but we can't teach an old dog new tricks. Still, Kelly made a lasting impression. That spy always has and always will make an impression on somebody with only a first meeting. Poor Daddy though. He still hasn't checked out of that mental hospital, that was when he met Andrea though.

Me and Daddy have one thing in common, our sanity is slipping away because of Kelly's devilish smile. I fly even more wreckless then a St Trinian, that's how me and Kelly live though. Personally I can see why she loves the adventure and the thrill of the chase, how can you not love the sensation of adrenaline flowing in your bloodstream? The racing through different continents with the wind whistling through your hair is the pull to the life Kelly leads and the life I have entered. London to Jamaica, LA to Africa. We've been almost everywhere. She leaves me in England when the mission is dangerous, they're the missions when she's gone for months at a time. I always miss her hypnotising eyes and enchanting lips. I miss everything about her physically and emotionally when she's gone.

I'm a strong person, you have to be strong survive at St Trinians, but all hearts are easy to break. Lucky for me I found someone who truly loves me, somebody that won't break my heart. In all fairness I doubt that she would want to break my fragile heart, that isn't Kelly's style. She's a heart taker, she still has Flash's lust at her disposal, but she's not a heart breaker. Well, I hope she's not. If she is then I don't think I could handle the pain of Kelly crushing my heart in the palm of her hand. Better to worry about that when the time comes, well if that time comes because I have a strange feeling that it won't come. Kelly will always be there to catch me if I fall, she promised.

I never wanna get out of bed when Kelly's in there with me, the cold and very cruel world can get stay outside. I have Kelly's warmth, which idiot would want to get out of bed and away from that? Not me. It's hard to sleep when you have Kelly... We'll leave that bit out. Anyway back to the point. You only get one shot to be as happy as this so I'm not going to throw it away. The world is stuck in the moment when Kelly's gone and it only begins to move again when she's come back into my awaiting arms. Every minutes like an hour, every hour is like a day and every day lasts forever when it's just me. When we're together every day is like an hour, every hour's like a minute and every minute is a precious second. See how it changes? I'll always be willing to wait forever and a day for Kel. That's what this thing called love can do to you.

Tonight I'll be sleeping with my eyes wide shut because I don't wanna wake up from the dream that is Kelly Jones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This seems like an up beat type version thingy of Other Side Of The World or is that just me? Guys, if I could rearrange the alphabet it be U I JLS B to the J F K L A X. Just sayin'<em>**

_"As soon as his eyes dropped their gaze from the wall, his body slumped in his favourite chair. Dead." **There's a little teaser/glimpse/preview of The Silent Killer, now review and I might hurry up and finish the first chapter to it.**_


	46. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script**

_**Taylor POV**_

I've had enough of this. Yeah, I messed up, who ain't? Am only human and humans make stupid mistakes, what life is all abou' init? Just 'cos I messed up don't mean that I don't deserve a second chance, does it? Doesn't mean Gothy can ignore me and totally blank me out. Well out of order that. I don't even know where Caspa is, nobody will tell me. Polly's always too busy to talk, Kelly says it ain't her place, the Totties are too thick and Belly's too worried about everything to do wiv Kel. Typical isn't it?

S'alright though, Taylor has a kick ass plan to the missing Emo, my missing Emo. So, right, here's the plan. I'm going back to the corner where I first met her, the one that turns ya into St Trinians, and I'm not gonna move an inch. Sounds stupid right? Wrong. It'll work, it has to work if I'm honest. I've ran out of all other options and chances. Think of it though, Andrea is a hopeless, soppy romantic. Waiting at the corner where I first met her sounds romantic so I'll do it and see if it wins Gothy back. I'll take my sleeping bag as well 'cos I know it'll take more then a few days.

I got some words on cardboard and her glaring picture in my freezing hands, telling anyone who passes by "If ya see Gothy, tell 'er where I am." Not many people pass by though, probably 'cos this is Trinian turf, but those who do try to hand me coppers. I think tha' they think I'm homeless. My home is with Andrea and Andrea is missing from both my heart and my world. I'm just another broken hearted girl and I broke the red blood pump with my own stupidity and blindness. You don't know what you've got until you've lost it and boy did I lose it. I should've gone to Specsavers.

After a few days some interesting things happen. One, my ass goes numb. Two, a bird shits on me left shoulder. Finally three, Fritton comes out to see me. At first she tries to stare me down, kind of like what Kelly does, and she fails. Why does she fink that I'd be scared of her? I get that Belly's now Head Girl and Kelly's girl but that don't mean she'd scare me... Alright. Fine. So she scares me a little. Annabelle is a Fritton, St Trinian, a Head Girl and she's messing about in the bedroom with Kelly Jones. Who wouldn't be scared of that? Anyways, after the stare down, Belle sighs and sits on the floor next to me. "This makes no sense." She tells me as she hands me some tea,

"I know tha' but wot else can I do?" I reply before taking a sip of the tea, you can tell by the weird taste that Celia's made it,

"Try and move on." Fritton tells me bluntly, there was no need to be tha' harsh! I glare daggers at her,

"How can I move on when I'm still in love with her? Would you move on if Kelly chucked you?" Fritton glares back at me, maybe suggesting Kelly dumping her wasn't the smartest thing to do.

I groan as Fritton angrily strutts away. I'll definatly end up dead now for suggesting that. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ah well, I died trying. Just gotta think positive init? One day soon Gothy will wake up alone, realise how much she misses me and then her heart will start to wonder where I am. When I'm either dead because of Belly or about to give up, Andrea will come for me. She'll see me waiting at the corner. I'm not moving a muscle from this spot just in case she does come! Nope, I'm not shifting at all! Miss Fritton comes out saying summet along the lines of, "Girly you can't stay here." I replied to her,

"Someone am waitin' for if it's a day, month or year." Nobody can move me. I'm standing my ground on this one even if I'm here 'til Christmas covered in freezing snow. If Andrea changes her mind this is the first place she will go. See nobody can make me move.

Then word will soon spread amoung the St Trinians and they will talk about what I'm doing. They'll talk about the Chav waiting for an Emo, maybe the Totties will get news reporters down here to help spread the word. News papers will soon jump on the band wagon and report it, soon the whole of the United Kingodm will know of me. They'll speak of how there's no holes in my shoes but a massive hole in my world and heart. Maybe I'll get famous as the girl who can't be moved and maybe Andrea won't mean to see me on the news channels. Then she'll come running to the corner, or not since she doesn't do running, because she knows that I'm doing this for her. I'm the girl who can't and won't be moved.

Going back the corner where me and Andrea first set eyes on each other. Gonna camp in my sleeping bag and not gonna move.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See, I don't just listen to Grime. Just a quick thing, I am British and Proud just with a new name... Lets not go there.<em>**


	47. No Regrets

**No Regrets- Dappy**

_**Taylor POV**_

Just like Colin Firth, this is ma King's Speech and your gonna listen to every word. Sound good? I'm not gonna stop speaking until I'm finished so I'd make yourself comfy because we might be here for a while, got it? I'll give you a minute to make a cuppa and sneak whisky into it when nobody's looking if you like, long as you hear me out I couldn't give two shits.

I ain't heaven sent, never will be. I went to church once in French land, got screamed at by some French lady 'cos Kel decided to paint the school logo on the Virgin Mary's chest and put a school hat on her head. From wot I learnt in R.E. nobody's heaven sent, you aren't gonna be heaven sent if you attend or attended St Trinians init. We're the ones who have been called black and blue with things like 'Spawn of the Devil', 'Britain's Finest ASBO's' and my all time favourite 'School of Chavs'. See, Kelly didn't believe me that Chavs owned this school. Thanks to the now deceased Daily Mail we proved it to her. Wonder if Chelsea's phone got hacked?

I messed up from an early age, that's how everyone ends up at St T's init. I've been there, done it all and still come out on top. That's what St T's does for ya, changes your life and channels your extra energy into things that will actually help in life. Every school should be like S T's init, then people would learn lessons they'd actually need in life. Don't get me wrong, love Shakespeare to bits since Belly uncovered the secret but, when will I ever need to use it? Not like I wanna be an actor is it? Same goes for algebra, when will need to know the value of 'a'? We already know the value of 'x' and that's whatever you dig up. X marks the spot. Either way, am a changed Chav now like Chris Brown, except I was never a woman beater. No wonder Rihanna needs Drake to remind her of her name.

I feel ya pain 'cos I've been through it. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in me gob like Belly and Chelsea, was tough at times. I've seen things that I shouldn't have while I was growing up and I quickly became a grown up. Wasn't easy but everything worked out for me in the end even with something called recession messing with your brain. We never saw the sun that was forecasted, we were stuck with dull rainy days but we stuck it out like most families in our position. You can't keep fighting all the time, gets you no where, something always has to change. Don't need no helping hand, independent St Trinian ain't I? Nobody understood but we became stronger and soldiered on with a fierce fire blazing within our hearts. Nothing ever seemed like it was working but I don't regret it. Made me who I am and what am about init.

Waste of time and there's no point in turning back, hitting that sticky rewind button, you gotta live in the present and for the future. Like Doc and Marty McFly.

Inside of every St Trinian and me there's a bright, blazing fire burning. A fire of will power, freedom and determination to be on top of the world. To prove everyone who doubted St Trinians wrong. More importantly, to make the believers proud. That's what I want and that's what I plan on getting. Why am I doing this? 'Cos I'm no longer looking at a reflection that I admire, I saw everything that was wrrong in that reflections eyes. I paint a picture of a strong, fearless fighter.

If I should die while I'm fast asleep, tucked up in my bed, the least that I could ever say is that I've made many mistakes. So many that they can't be called mistakes anymore. That's how bad I've messed my life up. Still I don't regret it. I've made mistakes but I've held on to my faith.

When I look at myself in the mirror, the new me, I don't recognise myself. It doesn't seem like the chick staring back is me, but she is and she's well fierce. Still though, that girl looking back at me feels like it's somebody else, somebody completely different. But we both have the heart of a winner and the lust to succeed.

No regrets, no regrets.  
>No point in crying over yesterday.<br>No regrets, no regrets.  
>'Cos we ain't even seen the best of days.<p>

I'm on my last chance now, I've blown all chances except this final one. This chance will ever make me or break me and my future, it's my last life. Maybe I shouldn't have poured everythin' down the drain when I was growing up, maybe I shouldn't have knocked out Gordon Brown for callin' ma nan a 'bigoted woman'. She votes Labour as well! He was a right prick, bt he claimed expenses as well! Stupid politicians. They have gotta be the reason why I've came so close to snapping like a spinal cord. Oh well, am havin' he last laugh. I'm flyer then the birds, Richard Branson.

I will become royalty, I will get that crown upon my noble brow, I will say "Would one like more tea?" to the Queen and I will slip whisky into her mug while she isn't looking. Then one would be drinking alcohol in one's palace. But would one be amused? I'll even lock Willy in the dungeon when Harry's knocking about. Same goes for Kate, Queenie, Phil, Charles, Cammy and Anne. They're the most boring ones out of that family. It's only Prince Harry that does anything interesting. Gotta love the Party Prince.

I'm bound to make more mistakes but please forgive me for them. I don't mean to make them, jus' apart of being human. I promise to only blow the bloody doors off, Micheal Caine. He's old though. I know. I'll blow the bloody doors off, Tania and Tara.

I'm free to be whatever I want and do whatever I want, comes with being a St Trinian ain't it? I can roam the Earth, causing chaos and ripping up the rules. I have freedom from law and order, not many peoples have that. Am lucky and I got wot what everyone wants. Maybe it's because of my past mistakes or 'cos I jus' got lucky. I ain't famous though but ya can call me Liam Gallagher because I'm so shameless. Call me Noel as well while you're at it, all these rockers are the same if you ask me. And people say rappers are bad.

The papers sell at the cost of my failures and the failures of St Trinians. It isn't fair but as I said earlier, we pulled through init. We always do. It's how you survive in a world like this, I know that much. Learnt that little fact when I was expelled from my third public school. So worth it though. I've been victimised by the public along with St T's and I deep down I didn't think I could take tha' kind of slamming. If I didn't have the gals by my side I probably woulda crumbled. Don't tell Gothy that though, I'd never live it down.

So take my advice, 'cos it's bound to be good because I've said. Whenever ya feel like there's nothing left but the life you've broken, don't regret it. No regrets, no turning back. Pick up yourself, big up yourself and tell the world 'I'm just being me'. Then when you look in tha' mirror you won't recognise your self. You'll have the heart of a winner. You'll see a way to not regret the past.

No regrets, no regrets.  
>No point in crying over regrets.<br>No regrets, no regrets.  
>'Cos you ain't seen the best of me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>See, I'm still alive and writing. Nelly the Notebook will appear by the end of the month so my updates should be quicker. I'd seriously listen to this song, it always seems to cheer me up.<em>**

**_Review because I'm apart of the 10% that passed the English exam? I feel so smart_**


End file.
